The Right Path to Love
by twilightbabe101
Summary: Bella spent the last eighteen years of her life thinking her father didn't want her. Edward has been traveling down the wrong path. When they meet Edward finds new found hope in her. Can she help him turn to the right path or is he too far down the wrong? ExB, EmxR, JxA
1. Answers

The Right Path to Love

Chapter 1 – Answers

BPOV

I pull off the interstate onto a fifty-five mile per hour road going south. My phone rings from its spot in a slot on my dashboard, singing out the chorus to Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen. I grumble and curse my best friend Jess for changing my ringtone to this obnoxious tune. The screen portrays the picture of my mother.

"Hey," I answer the phone.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you turn that car around and you come home!" her shrill voice cries through the phone.

Might as well explain what's going on while I wait for my hearing to return. I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but I go by Bella. I live in Phoenix, Arizona with my mom and her husband, Renee and Phil Dwyer.

Mom's been with Phil since before I was born. They got married shortly after I made an appearance in the world. My real dad, Charles Swan, lives in Forks, Washington. Also known as my destination.

"I got home tonight and was greeted by a note! A _note_, Bella! _Sorry to do this to you, Mom, but I have to find some answers. I'm going to _Forks!" she reads off the note I left her before I started my trip two days ago. "Where the hell are you?"

"Well, Mom, I'm in Washington," I say.

"What do you expect to find? A loving father who has been waiting for this the past eighteen years?"

"I just want some answers and seeing as I don't have his number and you were conveniently away with Phil and Lillie," Phil's daughter, "for the weekend I took this opportunity to go find my father."

"Did you even think this over?" she asks.

"I've thought this over the past eighteen years of my life, Mom. I'll be home in a few days," I say. She hangs up without another word and I place the phone back in the slot. I look at the little slip of paper I scrawled Charles' address on in my sloppy, loopy writing. 775 K Street.

I take a left at the first right and then about a mile down I turn onto his street. I park on the side of the street and kill the engine of my Volvo 2012 S60. I step out of the car and look at the house. A police cruiser sits in the gravel driveway and the grass looks like it's watered regularly.

The house is small but with two stories. The off white paint is chipping in a few places on the sides of the house. The deck isn't painted, probably meaning it's new, or newish. I walk up the driveway and up the creaking steps. I raise my fist to knock on the door but sigh and lower my hand at the last minute. I raise it and lower it a few more times before the door opens. I let out a quick shriek and jump back. He must have been surprised too because his hand is against his heart and he's staring at me.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"Are, are you Charles Swan?" I ask. I take a look at him. He has deep brown eyes and dark brown hair and mustache with flecks of gray. He's wearing a police uniform with a badge that says _Sheriff_.

"Charlie," he corrects, "and who are you?"

"I'm Bella."

"Well, Bella, what are you doing on my porch?" he demands. Blush rises to my cheeks.

"I, uhm, think you're my father," I look at the ground. He doesn't say anything. I look up at him and his eyebrows are furrowed as he looks at me.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I don't think that's possible. I haven't been with a woman since my last wife left me almost nineteen years ago."

"Renee," I say.

"How did you know that?"

"She's my mother."

"Come on inside," he opens the door wider and motions for me to come in. I walk past him into the house and wait for him to shut the door. He leads me into the living room and motions for me to sit down.

"Tell me what Renee told you about me," he says as he clasps his hands together and leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Does she know you're here?"

"Just that you're my father. She wouldn't talk about you. She told me you didn't want me, or her for that matter. She didn't know I was coming here until this morning. She went out of town with my step-dad and step-sister."

"She said I didn't want her?" he asks, sounding slightly hurt. "Your mother left _me_, Bella. I gave her no reason to believe I didn't want her," he runs his hands over his face before getting up. "I'll be right back. I need to call down to the station." With that, he walks out of the room. It doesn't go without notice that he never said he wanted _me_. He never denied not wanting _me_.

He walks back in a few moments later and sits in his previous place.

"It's just me you didn't want then," I say softly without looking at him.

"What?" he asks and I repeat myself. "Bella, no," he shakes his head. "I didn't even know she was pregnant." I don't know what to feel. I don't know how to process this. One of my parents is lying. If Mom is the one lying then who knows what else she could have lied to me about these past eighteen years. If it's Charlie then I just wasted my time here.

"What did she tell you she was leaving?" I ask sounding breathless.

"She was having an affair, but I'm guessing she didn't tell you that," he shakes his head slowly and I shake mine to confirm his thoughts. "You could just be her new husband's daughter."

"But then why would I have your last name? Why would I not look like Phil in anyway? Why would she tell me that you're my father?" I question. He just shakes his head while staring at the ground. I have so many questions but he can't seem to answer any of them. Charlie's house phone rings and he jumps up to get it.

"Hello?" I hear his gruff voice. "Renee?" he asks in disbelief. I stand and go to the doorway of the kitchen. "Yeah, she's here," he says as he looks at me. "What do you mean _what did I tell her_?" he grumbles. "I told her the truth. I told her what she deserves to hear. You seem to have done a poor job of that." He rubs his hand over his scruffy chin. "Yeah, one second," he sighs before holding the corded phone out to me. I walk over and hesitantly take it from his hand.

"Mom?" I answer.

"Where is your cell phone?" she asks.

"It's in the car," I say with a shrug.

"Come home," she says with no note of pleading in her voice. The only thing I can register is anger.

"Is what he says true? You had an affair? You didn't tell him about me?"

"Bella," she sighs sounding exhausted. "Come home and we'll talk." I purse my lips and think over my decision.

"No," I shake my head.

"I will fly out there and drag you home, so help me," she threatens.

"I'll call you later. Bye," I hang up on her. I'm going to pay for that later but right now I'm too angry at the fact that she didn't deny any of my accusations. I look at Charlie and he's looking at his shoes with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I should go, I'm sorry for bugging you," I whisper as I walk towards the door.

"Bella, wait," he calls. I pause and turn to him.

"I'm not lying to you. I am an honest man. I have to be. I'm a cop. I'll give you all the answers I can but I expect some in return," he bargains with me.

"Okay," I nod. We walk back into the living room and sit down again.

"Your mother left me for your step-dad. I didn't know she was pregnant otherwise I would have fought to have you in my life. There's no denying that you're my daughter, you have my eyes and hair. I know you have no reason to believe me but I promise you, I'm telling the truth."

"I believe you," I nod my head. "She told me you didn't want me and that we're better off without you. She told me you kicked her out. I was brought up thinking you were a cruel man because that's what my mother taught me."

"I loved your mother. I begged her not to leave; told her we could get through her affair. The last words she told me were _just let me go, Charlie_," he says. "What's your full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan," I say and Charlie chuckles humorlessly.

"Isabella is my mother's name," he explains his laughter. "Ironic how your mother would name you after her but not let me know about you. How old are you?"

"Eighteen. I'm a senior in high school."

"Get good grades?"

"Four point oh."

"Wow, great job," he says sounding sincerely proud.

"Yeah, well Mom expects those grades," I shrug. "She wants me to get in a good school."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I have no clue yet."

"Do you know what you want to go into?"

"Mom wants me to go into medicine but I want to be an author or English teacher. But I'll probably end up going into medicine."

"Why?"

"To make Mom proud," I shrug.

"She should be proud of you for becoming what you want to and following _your_ dreams."

"It's getting late," I say as I look at my watch. "I should go." I stand up.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" he asks.

"I was going to just rent a room at the motel in town," I shrug.

"You're welcome to stay here," he says. "I have a guest bedroom."

"Thanks," I smile. I go out to my truck and grab my phone and overnight bag. "I should call Mom," I purse my lips and shrug. Charlie shows me up to the room and I sit on the bed before calling Mom, only to hear her shrill nagging.

EPOV

I walk into the house as quietly as I can. It's past my curfew by an hour and I'm hoping Esme and Carlisle are sleeping. The floorboard creaks under my foot and I cringe and pause. The kitchen light flicks on and Esme is standing there with her arms crossed.

"You're late," she scolds.

"Sorry, I lost track of time," I sigh.

"Are you high?" she accuses.

"Es," I groan. "No. I've been straight for three weeks and you know it."

"You smell like weed, Edward," she says warily.

"My friends were smoking. I declined the blunt when it came to me. Probation, remember?"

"That also means not coming home late and smelling like weed," she raises her voice.

"You're going to wake the others," I say softly. She sighs and walks over to me. She cups my cheeks in her hands and rubs her thumbs along my cheekbones.

"You're a good kid, Edward. I know it. You can't be bringing more trouble into your life."

"So, what? I'm just supposed to find new friends because some judge put me on probation?"

"That judge is the reason you aren't in jail right now, Edward!" she says desperately and drops her hands. "Now go wash up and get to bed. You have community service tomorrow." I kiss her cheek and whisper an apology before walking up the stairs and into our only bathroom.

My name is Edward Anthony Masen. I'm eighteen and I live in my foster parents' house. I'm technically not supposed to live here but I help out with the younger kids here. They're the only family I have. Esme and Carlisle took me in when I had no one else. They brought me into a house with three other kids. Alice Cullen, they're only biological child, is seventeen. Jane and Alec are eight and twins. Their parents gave them up for adoption after they were born and they've lived here since they were two.

When I get out of the shower I put my jeans back on and walk into my room down the hall. Alice is sitting on my bed.

"I heard you and Mom downstairs," she says. I sigh and sit next to her.

"Yeah?" I question.

"I don't want you to go back to jail, Edward. You're my best friend and I hated seeing you in there. Please, find new friends," she begs.

"I'm not going back to jail, Ali," I sigh and rub her shoulder.

"If you keep hanging out with Riley then you're going to," she insists. "He's no good, he's only holding you back. I want you to be at my graduation."

"I'll be there, I promise," I say. "Go get some sleep, you have school in the morning." She gets up and hugs me before walking out of my room. I walk over to my tiny closet, which is literally three feet from my bed, and pull out a pair of sweat pants. I remove my jeans and replace them with the sweats. I lie on my bed and bend my arm under my head, resting my other on my bare stomach.

I dropped out of high school during my junior year when I went to jail for eight months. My buddy Riley and I got caught stealing a car and were, in the judge's words, lucky not to get more time.

Everyone tells me I'm a good kid but I always seem to find trouble. Either that or trouble just runs through my veins. I've gotten a few MIPs also. I'm surprised Esme still puts up with me after all the hell I've put her through.

The next morning I dress in black jeans and a gray wife beater with a black and gray plaid shirt on top. I fix my messy hair as well as I can in the small mirror above my dresser. I walk down to the kitchen where Alice, Alec and Jane are eating. Alice looks at me only to look down at her half eaten cereal when I catch her eye.

"We're going on a field trip today, Edward," Jane smiles at me.

"Really? Where to?" I ask as I clean off an apple. I sit at the table while Jane explains.

"To the Timber Museum."

"Sounds like fun," I smirk at her.

"Edward, you're going to be late," Esme taps the top of her wrist as she comes into the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too, Es," I smile sarcastically. "Have fun today, Squirt," I say as I ruffle her hair. "I'll pick you and Alec up after school." I grab my keys and wallet before walking out to my motorbike I fixed up a few years back. I picked it up from some kids in La Push and fixed it up for a small sum of money. It now runs like it's new. I slip my helmet over my head and speed off towards the jailhouse where my probation officer is waiting for me. He drives me and a few others to a retirement home where we are to spend the day doing food service. It doesn't miss my attention that an attractive brunette sits with one of the older women during lunch. It also doesn't miss my attention that she leaves upset.

After community service I drop my bike off at the house and take my car Esme and Carlisle got me for my sixteenth birthday to pick up Jane and Alec from school. The car's nothing special. It's an old model of a Volvo S80. It gets me around though and comes in handy during the excessive amounts of rain we get as well as during the winter.

I drive to the elementary school and sit in the parking lot, lighting up a cigarette and cracking the windows. I inhale the smoke wishing it were as sweet as weed and exhale, still enjoying how relaxed it makes me. I haven't gotten drunk or high in the last three weeks and whoever tells you going sober is easy is a lying motherfucker.

Jane and Alec come out to the car and I flick my cigarette out the window.

"Hey, how was the field trip?" I ask as they get in back.

"It was boring," Jane mumbles glumly. Alec doesn't talk much. He's probably said about three words to me within the past year. No one knows why he doesn't talk, he just doesn't. Esme has talked to all of his teachers about him and she sends him to a specialist once a week to see if we can get him to talk.

"Boring? Did you think it was boring, Alec?" I ask as I look in the rearview mirror. He looks at me before looking back out the window. "Why was it boring?"

"It just was," Jane shrugs. I chuckle and accept her answer as we drive them home. When we get there I fix them a snack before heading upstairs and sit on my bed. Alice skips into my room and sits next to me.

"How was school?" I ask her as I flip through a car magazine.

"I got an A on my calculus test," she smiles.

"That's great," I smile at her. She curls up into my side, resting her head on my shoulder and looks at the magazine with me. "How was community service?"

"Exactly how it sounds," I grumble. "It sucked."

"It'll be over before you know it," she says.

BPOV

The next morning I make Charlie and me breakfast. He comes into the kitchen and stares at the table that is filled with bacon, eggs and hash browns.

"What's this?" he grumbles, still half asleep.

"I made breakfast to thank you for letting me stay last night…and for giving me answers yesterday.

"Bella, you didn't have to do that," he yawns. "But I'll never say no to a home cooked meal." He sits at the table and serves himself. I sit across from him and do the same.

"Your mother," I say between bites, "is she still alive?" I ask.

"Yeah, she's down at the retirement home. Why?"

"Would you mind if I met her?"

"Sure," he furrows his eyebrows. "Do you know where it is?"

"I'm pretty sure I passed it on the way here," I nod. He nods and continues eating. Once we're finished Charlie offers to clean up. I go up and change into the jeans and t-shirt I brought with me. I leave my hair down in waves the go a few inches past my shoulder.

"Charlie, I'll be back in a little while," I call to him before walking out to my Volvo. I drive to the retirement home and walk into the office.

"May I help you?" a young woman asks behind the desk.

"Is there an Isabella Swan here?"

"Yes, she's in the dining room. I'll show you where," she smiles and gets up. She leads me into a room that looks like a fancy restaurant and to a table with an old woman sitting alone.

"Izzie, you have a visitor," she says in a sickly sweet voice. Isabella looks up at her before looking at me. She smiles small and motions for me to sit down. I sit and smile at her shyly, swiping hair behind my ear. Isabella has thin, short, curly white hair and pale, frail skin. Her eyes are as dark as mine and hold great depths.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" she asks in a soft, smooth voice.

"Isabella Swan," I say hesitantly. She narrows her eyes and furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "I'm Charlie's daughter."

"Charlie doesn't have a daughter," she shakes her head.

"He didn't figure out until yesterday. And I thought he didn't want me until yesterday."

"What does this have to do with me?" she asks.

"I just wanted to meet you," I say nervously. "To see if I could get a few more answers."

"You want some answers?" she says.

"Yes ma'am," I nod.

"About what?"

"My life. My family. I just want to know about the Swan side of my family. My mother doesn't tell me anything."

"Your mother is the worst thing that has ever happened to my son," she says casually.

"I know what she did was wrong but that doesn't constitute her as the worst thing that happened to him."

"She is an adulterer and the Lord will condemn her. I will not tolerate you bringing her filth into my son's house."

"I'm sorry?" I question, not knowing what to say but feeling hurt.

"You've lived with her your whole life and she's done nothing but wrong you and my son. You want your answers? You go home to your mother and don't show your face in this town again."

"Ma'am, I don't think that's fair," I say. "I have a right to see my father and you can't just," I ramble but she cuts me off.

"Please drop this subject and leave me in peace, Child. Your mother has disgraced my family enough for the both of you." I get up, shaking my head before leaving without another word. I drive back to Charlie's and walk into the house. There's a note on the counter telling me he went to the station and wouldn't be home until late tonight. I leave him one thanking him for letting me stay but I am going home. I go up to the guest room, make the bed, pack my overnight bag and hit the road, putting Forks in my rearview mirror.

* * *

**Hey everyone!  
**

**So, how did you like it? I've had this story idea in my mind for a long time now and I have just now decided to start writing it. Let me know if you like it or not please!  
**

**Reviewers get teasers!  
**

**Lots of love,  
**

**Nikki  
**


	2. Edward Masen

The Right Path to Love

Chapter 2 – Edward Masen

BPOV

The next week is Hell. Mom barely talks to me. She's still angry that I went to go see Charlie without her knowing. Hell, I think she would _still_ be mad even if she _did_ know. She literally hates the man, but I can't understand why.

Charlie called and offered for me to come live with him until I go to college. After thinking it over for a few days and discussing it with Mom, I told him I would. Mom, of course, was not happen in the slightest. She doesn't want me to move in with him. She wants me to stay here and go to college here.

I don't see why she thinks I would want to stay here when I don't know whether anything she tells me is the truth or a lie. Then again, I don't know if Charlie has told me the truth, but why would he lie? He has no reason to lie to me and he seems like an honest man.

_I walk through the door and am immediately bombarded by Mom's questions._

_ "Were you trying to give me a heart attack? What did I do to deserve you treating me like this?" she cries. _

_ "What did I do to deserve you lying to me about my father?" I yell. "You had no right to lie to me!"_

_ "Phil is more of a father than Charlie Swan ever will be!" she yells back._

_ "But he's not _my_ father just like you're not Lillie's mother!" Mom shakes her head and walks away looking hurt._

I'm on my way back from shipping out my boxes to Washington. Mom won't let me take the car. _I bought it so why should I let you take it if you're moving out?_ Is her reasoning. She's giving the car to Lillie instead. Lillie and Phil haven't talked to me either. Phil got offended because I said he wasn't my father and Lillie is naturally taking his side.

I pull into the driveway and walk out into the warm sun. I walk up to the porch and into our large house.

"Mom, are you taking me to the airport?" I call. She comes out of the kitchen with her care keys. I pick up my final bag and my carryon and we walk out to her Jeep.

When we pull into the airport I turn to her.

"I love you," I say.

"Love you too," she says without looking at me.

I get out of the car and walk into the airport. Soon enough I'm boarding my plane.

EPOV

Riley holds the blunt out to me making my mouth water. I want so badly to bring it to my lips and take a pull of the sweet smoke. To feel the familiar numbness I get from the high.

"You know I can't do that shit, and you shouldn't be doing it either," I smack his hand away.

"Hey, just 'cause you're goin' straight don't mean I have to," he says as he takes another pull.

"Your probation probably disagrees with you," I remind.

"Bro, it's not like they'll come patrollin' my back yard," Riley rolls his eyes. Alice's words come back to me. _He's only holding you back_.

"Whatever, I'm out," I say as I stand up from the picnic table.

"Fuckin' pussy," he chortles. I shove his shoulder and tell him to fuck off before lighting up a cigarette and leaving. I get into the Volvo and drive to the high school where Alice is waiting with the brunette I saw last week. She's even more gorgeous up close. Her eyes are huge, eyelashes long, lips full and pouty.

"Edward," Alice grins as they walk towards the car. "This is Bella; she's new here. She's Chief Swan's daughter." Ah, Chief Swan. The man hates my guts. He's the one that arrested me for the stolen car.

I smile slightly at her and she blushes and looks away.

"Alice, I'll see you later," Bella says before walking away.

"Bye Bella," she waves before getting into the car.

"When did she move here?" I ask as I watch her walk away in my side-view mirror. Her jeans hug her mouthwatering hips and I can't seem to remove my eyes from her ass.

"This weekend. She's from Phoenix."

"Imagine what the Chief will say when she tells him about you. The first thing he'll think of is me," I say sourly.

"You're not a bad person, Edward."

"My criminal records will tell you otherwise," I grumble.

BPOV

Charlie picks me up from the airport and we drive to his house.

"I don't have many rules," he says and looks and me briefly. "Just be home at a decent time and if you're not coming home for the night just let me know." As an afterthought he adds, "And I don't want you hanging around Edward Masen. He's nothing but trouble."

"I don't know who that is," I shake my head. "But I'll do my best," I add with a small smile. He smiles in approval.

A few hours later we arrive at Charlie's house. We walk inside and I go up to the guest room, which has taken a total transformation. The once gray walls are now a deep purple with one wall being light purple. The bedspread was changed from a white fluffy one to a purple floral one. There's a desk in the corner by the window and a dresser against the far wall.

"I hope this is okay," Charlie says from the doorway. "I didn't know how to decorate and the lady at the store told me to get this," he shrugs.

"It's fine," I assure him with a smile. He leaves me to unpack the few belongings I have.

XOXO

It's my first day at school and it's already starting off horribly. I'm waiting in the office for my schedule as I have been for the last ten minutes. She's on the phone with what seems to be an angry parent while I sit in one of the burnt orange plastic chairs. Damn they're uncomfortable.

Once she's finally off the phone I become a priority.

"May I help you?" she asks. I walk up to the front desk to the short plump woman. She kind of reminds me of the secretary from Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Except for the fact she's wearing pink framed glasses.

"Yeah," I say. "Today's my first day. I need my schedule."

"Oh, you must be Miss Swan," she says in a soft voice. I smile slightly and nod. She types away on her computer and then clicks the mouse a little, types some more, and then more clicks. Finally the printer starts spitting out my schedule. She hands the paper to me, I say thanks and then walk out of the office.

"Okay, Swan," I sigh to myself. "First class: British Literature, room two thirty-four." I walk through the hall, hoisting my bag farther onto my shoulder. Students walk past me, sneaking glances, gossiping to their friends. I hear the words _chief_ and _Isabella_ over and over. I walk up a stairwell and down a few more halls until I get to the classroom.

By lunch I'm starting to question why I decided to move. I walk into the cafeteria and every eye is on me. I walk into the line and it becomes quiet as everyone looks at me. I pretend not to notice as I pick up a can of Coca Cola and a side salad. I pay for my lunch and make my way out of the cafeteria as quick as I can. I find an empty hallway and sit down before tackling my lunch.

My cell phone vibrates in my pocket and I take it out. Jess is calling me.

"Hey," I answer before shoving some lettuce into my mouth.

"Hey, how's your first day?"

"Honestly?" I mumble around the food.

"Duh," she says and I can almost see her eyes rolling.

"It sucks," I say and shovel more lettuce into my mouth.

"Why?"

"This town is so small I've obviously been the gossip the past week. No one even knows me but they know about me. All I hear is Isabella and all I see is everyone staring at me. It sucks. Can I come back there and be invisible again?"

"Please," she scoffs. "You've never been invisible and you know it."

"Well at least no one stares back in Phoenix," I mumble. I chug half the can of pop.

"Excuse me," a girl says as she walks up.

"Hey, Jess, I'll call you later," I say before hanging up.

"Yeah?" I ask. The girl standing in front of me is surprisingly one I haven't seen yet. She looks like she isn't even five foot. Her long black hair is pulled into a ponytail with a few strands framing her face. Her eyes are blue and pop out in contrast to her light skin.

She comes to sit next to me.

"I'm Alice," she holds her hand out to me. I stare at it blankly before shaking it.

"Bella," I reply.

"I know," she quips lightly. "Then again, everyone knows that," she adds.

"You're the first one to actually introduce yourself though," I say.

"Not everyone here is as rude as they seem," she notes. "Some are actually tolerable."

"I'm just not used to all the stares," I shrug.

"They'll stop staring," she assures me. I shove another forkful of salad into my mouth. "Where'd you move here from?"

"Phoenix."

"What made you move out here?" she asks, shocked.

"My dad lives out here," I say around a mouthful of lettuce.

"Wait, Bella Swan. You're Chief Swan's daughter?" she asks with realization in her voice.

"Yeah," I nod.

"The whole town has heard about you!"

"Great," I groan.

"Listen, there's this party Friday," she says, changing subjects. "Want to go?"

"Sure?"

"Great," she grins. "You can come over to my house before the party and then you can crash at mine after too."

"Okay," I nod.

XOXO

After school I walk out to the parking lot with Alice. She's actually really cool if you can look past her insane hyperactive personality. Lucky for her, I like that kind of personality. She and Jess would get along great.

"This is my ride," Alice points to an older model of a Volvo. "Edward," she calls when we get close to the car. "This is Bella; she's new here. She's Chief Swan's daughter," she explains. I can tell he's looking me over through his sunglasses, judging me. One side of his mouth turns up and I smile before looking away and biting my lip. His stare feels harsh and unwelcoming but I find myself wanting to actually look into his eyes and not into his sunglasses.

"Alice, I'll see you later," I say, wanting to get away from his stare, before walking towards home.

"Bye Bella," she waves before getting into the car. Edward speeds off away from the school.

When I'm about halfway to Charlie's, Edward's Volvo pulls up next to me.

"Hey," he calls out through his window. I look at him and he still has those damn sunglasses on. I stop walking.

"Yeah?" I call back.

"Get in," he demands. I arch an eyebrow at him and he sighs irritably. "Please?" he adds impatiently.

"Why?" I question.

"I just want to talk. Come on, I'll drive you home. It looks like it's about to rain anyway." I stand there for a moment debating whether or not it would be smart to get into the car. There's the obvious _stranger danger_, but he's Alice's brother. I mean, if she trusts him, I can too, right? I decide to get in the car so I walk around and slide in.

He puts the car in drive and starts down the road. He's silent for the first moment and I decide to break the silence.

"Can you take your sunglasses off?" I say at the same time as he says, "You can't tell your father about me."

"What?" we both say in unison. He pulls over in front of my house, which lacks a cruiser because Charlie is still at the station. He takes the glasses off and throws them on top of the dashboard. I finally get a look into his eyes and instantly wish I hadn't opened my mouth. I'm mesmerized by the deep green orbs that are staring back at me.

"You can't tell your father about me," he repeats.

"And why the hell would I tell him about you? You didn't even say a word to me back at the school."

"Alright, then stick to not telling him about me and leave Alice out of your conversations too."

"Whoa, hold up," I scoff. "Why?"

"Because," he says vaguely.

"All right, because _that_ clears things up," I grumble and roll my eyes.

"Did you seriously just fucking roll your eyes?" he asks in disbelief. I just stare out the window towards my house.

"Can I leave?" I ask.

"Only if you tell me you won't tell your dad about Alice and me."

"You haven't given me any reason as to why I shouldn't," I say stubbornly.

"It's complicated, okay?"

"Okay…," I drag out. "Well, I'm going to go." I grab the door handle but Edward locks the door again. "What the _hell_ is your problem?" I yell angrily.

"Tell me you won't tell him," he says with just as much anger.

"Give me a good reason. And none of that _because_ shit!"

"Why do you need a reason?" he groans and runs his hand through his hair. "Can't you just listen to me?"

"I don't even _know_ you!" I say exasperated. "Why the hell should I listen to you when you're giving me bullshit answers?"

"I'm only saying this nice once," he says with an eerily calm voice. "Don't tell your father about Alice or me." With that he unlocks the door again. I open it and get out.

"Asshole," I say before I slam it shut. He barks out a laugh and I turn to glare at him. He makes a show of putting his sunglasses on before pulling away from my house.

I stomp into the house, fuming. I keep mutter under my breath about Edward being an asshole. Who does he think he is coming up to me with those goddamn sunglasses of his and telling me not to tell Charlie about the only friend I made today? What am I supposed to tell him this weekend when I go stay at their house? Shit, I have to stay at Edward Cullen's house. Fuck. My. Life.

EPOV

That girl is driving me insane. She's hot as hell, but just as stubborn. I was planning on playing it cool and being the nice guy that I supposedly am but she made me bring out the asshole attitude.

She's so fucking cute when she's angry though. Once I got her mad I couldn't stop. I wanted to see that pout of hers, or, hell, that goddamn eye roll.

I pull into the driveway at home and walk inside.

"Edward, where did you go?" Alice asks as she comes down the stairs.

"I just had to run the store to pick up a pack," I say, which isn't a lie. Well, not a _full_ lie. I did buy cigs today, but it wasn't when I went out last time. I bought them earlier today. She accepts my answer but I can tell she knows I'm most likely bullshitting her.

I grab a cigarette out of my new pack and walk out to the front porch. I sit in one of the chairs and light the cig before taking a slow pull from it. I hold in the smoke for a moment before blowing it out.

"So what do you think of Bella?" Alice asks as she comes outside.

"I didn't really talk to her, Al," I say before drawing another pull.

"Well she's staying the night Friday. You can get to know her then."

"Why?" I ask. She probably isn't going to want to stay with me around.

"Because she's really cool and nice and I think you'd like her," she says.

"No, not that," I shake my head. "Why is she staying the night?"

"We're going to Newton's party and I figure we'll just crash here."

"Al, do you really think Charlie is going to let her stay here knowing I live here?" I frown. "I hate to tell you this but the guy hates me and probably doesn't want his daughter anywhere near me."

"Just because he hates you doesn't mean he hates me, Edward," she argues. I sigh before pulling from the cig. "Can you put that out? You're going to kill yourself with these," she lectures before pulling the cigarette from between my lips, throwing it on the ground and stepping on it.

"Jesus, Alice, since when do you care that I smoke?"

"I always care, Edward," she says with her hands on her hips. She resembles Esme a lot when she does that.

"That was my first one today," I grumble. She walks inside after that. I grumble under my breath before walking in after her.

BPOV

Friday comes quickly. Alice was right; most people have stopped staring. Some have even come up and talked to me. Alice introduced me to her friends, Rose, Emmett and Jasper. They're all pretty cool. Jasper and Alice are in that awkward stage where they're not technically dating but they're totally sleeping together. Rose and Emmett have apparently been a thing for two years. I have some serious respect for Rose for putting up with Emmett these past two years. It's hasn't even been a week and my head is already spinning at all the shit he pulls.

I joined the theatre program here. I was in the one at my school in Phoenix so I may as well join here, too.

"What do I wear to this party, Al?" I ask as we search through my tiny closet. My closet back home is a walk in so I'm not used to the regular closet here. My clothes are in drawers, hung up, and in boxes.

"Something hot, but not slutty. You don't want to be one of _those_ girls," she mutters as she searches through my clothes. "These jeans," she says as she tosses a pair of skinny jeans onto my bed. "And this shirt," she pulls out a loose fitting blue leopard print tank.

I change into the outfit and pack an overnight back before walking down to Alice's Volkswagen Beetle. We drive to her house so she can change before heading over to the party. It's at Mike Newton's house. He's a creep, but I told Alice I would go. He's asked me at least three times this week if I wanted to sneak under the bleachers with him.

When we get to his huge house the place is literally shaking from music. It's like a college party from the movies, sans guys in togas. There's a huge keg inside, beer bottles and cans, any type of booze you could imagine, and the worst house music ever. I'm not one for house music but I can at least tolerate some of it. This stuff sucks.

We grab a bottle of beer each and find our way to our friends. I internally groan when I see them because there aren't only three people there, but four. And who is that extra you may ask? Well it's the one and only Edward Cullen.

"Arizona!" Emmett calls when he sees me. I don't think he has used my real name more than twice since I've met him. Edward looks over my way before looking back at Jasper, only to look back at me again. Alice and I walk closer to the group where we're greeted.

"Bella, you remember Edward, right?" Alice grins.

"Yeah, he picked you up on Monday," I nod.

"It's nice to see you again," Edward says, the side of his lip turning up slightly. I raise my eyebrows before turning to my friends.

Emmett and Rose are all over each other and Jasper and Alice are flirting.

"Let's go get a drink," Edward says, leaning into my ear so I can hear him over the music. He doesn't give me a chance to decline before pulling me by the arm away from the group.

"Get off me!" I grumble as I struggle against his grip. He finally lets me go before grabbing a Solo cup with piss warm keg beer in it. He offers the cup to me but I hold my bottle up with a sarcastic smirk.

"Tell me, Arizona," he smirks, his tone borderline demeaning. "Where does Daddy think you are right now?"

"Why are you so concerned about what he knows?" I counter.

"Does he know you're with Alice?" he pushes.

"No, he doesn't," I say exasperated. "Why the hell does it matter?"

"Good," he says, ignoring my question. He starts walking away but I grab his arm.

"Answer my question!" I demand. "I answered yours now you have to answer mine."

"I don't have to do anything," he says as he shakes his arm free from my grip. "This party sucks, I'm out." With that he walks away. Asshole. I walk around trying to find somewhere quiet to hang out. I'm not much of a partier. I don't really like being in crowds of drunken high schoolers. Not my scene.

I walk outside to the backyard and sit on an empty picnic bench. There are empty bottles scattered on it that I push aside. I set my feet on the bench party while I sit on the table and take a swig from the beer. I scrunch my nose in distaste but tip the bottle back and chug the rest.

"Whoa there, keep drinking them like that and you won't last long," Mike Newton says as he comes outside.

"This is my only one," I say. I set the bottle on the table and look away from him. He's nice enough, but he just doesn't know when to give up. He hops up onto the table, sitting a little too close, and the smell of his breath gives no subtle hint that he's pretty far gone.

"How about you and me take this party somewhere a little comfier?" he asks.

"I'm perfectly comfy here," I say as I try to discreetly move away from him.

"Wouldn't you be comfier in a bed?" he asks, moving closer.

"Not here I won't," I say.

"I could make it worth your while," he says, trying to sound seductive, as he trails a hand up my leg.

"Stop," I say firmly. "I'm not interested." I push his hand off my leg but it snakes around my waist, pulling me to him.

"Come on, Baby," he says as he juts his bottom lip out. "Just a little ride won't hurt anyone."

"She said she's not interested Newton," Edward's voice calls from the back door.

"What are you doing here, Masen?" Mike groans as he drops his arm. "Bella and I were having a moment." Masen? His name's…wait. Masen. Edward Masen. How could I have not known? Everything he has said to me starts to make sense. Why he wouldn't want Charlie to know about him. But what does that have to do with Alice? Because they're friends? I don't think Charlie would tell me I couldn't hang out with Alice because Edward's her friend.

"She said she's not interested. Now leave her alone before your nose gets broken." Mike gets up and staggers over to Edward. He clumsily pushes Edward's chest but it doesn't budge him. Mike's five-foot-ten-ish body looks pathetic compared to Edward's six-foot plus body.

"You should leave, Masen," Mike says before staggering inside.

"You're Edward Masen," I say dumbly.

"You've heard about me, have you?" he smiles humorlessly.

"What does," I start but can't seem to finish. "Why…" I groan and lay my back on the table. I can't even form a question because I have too many to ask. "Fuck," I grumble.

"Down that beer too fast?" he chuckles as he comes to stand by my feet. So he was watching me. Which means he saw the _whole_ Mike thing. Anger courses through my body as I sit up.

"You were watching me," I state, not even trying to mask my anger.

"Why would I be watching you?" he scoffs.

"I could have handled Mike," I say as I stand up, our bodies merely an inch from each other. He smells like tobacco and spearmint.

"If I thought that I wouldn't have butt in. It was actually very entertaining to watch," he smirks.

"You're such an asshole," I yell as I shove him. He barely budges so I just keep shoving him and yelling at him. "I didn't need your help! I don't need you to tell me what to do or what to say! Stay out of my business!" After the fourth shove, Edward grabs my hands to stop me. "Let go of me!" I fight against him.

"Calm down," he says in a somewhat calm voice but it's easy to tell he's using a lot of effort to hold back his anger. "You're going to draw attention."

"Maybe that's what I want!" I seethe but then realize that's exactly what I've been trying to avoid this past week. I take a deep breath to try to calm myself.

"Are you tame now?" I don't answer. I just look down at the empty beer bottles. Edward drops my hand and I lean back against the edge of the table.

"You can leave now," I grumble and cross my arms over my chest.

"Thanks for the permission," he sneers. "Bitch," he mutters under his breath before walking away.

"Yeah well, you're not very pleasant yourself," I spit at his retreating body. He doesn't stop walking. I shake my head before walking back into the party.

I meet back up with the gang, who are still caught up in each other. I stand there probably looking like a loner. I sigh before making my way to the kitchen, grab another beer, and go back out to my picnic table. I take a swig of the beer before lying back on the table.

Forks nights are so different from Phoenix nights. In Phoenix I could drive to the outskirts of town and park on the side of a road and lay on the hood of my car, staring up at the stars. In Forks there's a semi-permanent overcast that blocks the view of the stars. I have to admit, I miss them.

"What are you doing out here?" Alice asks as she comes out.

"Enjoying the cloudy sky," I mutter sarcastically.

"Do you want to leave?"

"Sure," I say and sit up. I take another huge gulp of the beer before leaving it. We walk out to her Beetle and drive to her house.

"My bed's not big enough for the both of us so I'll show you where you can sleep," she whispers as we walk into the dark house. She walks into a room and flicks the light on. There's a double sized bed, a worn leather loveseat with a TV in front of it, a desk, and a dresser all crammed into the tiny room. The walls are a deep gray with nothing on them.

"This room's not being used, so you can sleep here. I'll just be down the hall. Last door on the right."

"Thanks," I smile.

"See you in the morning," she smiles before walking out, shutting the door behind her. I strip down to my panties before slipping on an oversized t-shirt. I crawl into bed and am welcomed by the scent of Axe body spray mixed with a hint of spearmint. I cuddle further under the covers, hugging the pillow closer to my body. It doesn't take long before I'm asleep.

EPOV

She's so infuriating, bitchy, stubborn, sexy, adorable, smart. Gah! I can't even think about her flaws without thinking about the good qualities. I barely even know her! And the only times we've talked ended with both of us angry.

I fucking saved her from enduring Newton's drunken lips and she has the nerve to shove me repeatedly? Granted, she's super fucking weak, but still. There was no _thank you_ anywhere in that conversation. I'll admit, though, I liked being that close to her. She smells fantastic; like strawberries and flowers and girly shit.

I ride my bike over to Riley's house and park in front of the house before walking inside. I go into his room where he's watching some shit about the Kardashian's.

"The fuck you watching?"

"I dunno man, but damn, Kim has a fine ass." I scoff at him but silently agree. "What are you doing here? I thought you had some party or shit to go to."

"I went and it sucked so I left. That new girl, Bella, was there."

"Awh man, Chief's most wanted with Chief's most protected. How did that pan out?"

"What makes you think I talked to her?"

"Masen, it's you. If it's got a pussy and breaths, you work your magic and make their panties drop."

"Fuck you," I laugh, but don't deny it.

"It's true man, if I laid half the girls you have, I'd be lucky." I scoff.

"Well, I'm going to head home," I say and stand up.

"The fuck? You just got here," he says.

"It's three in the fucking morning and we have community service at eleven. I'm going to go get some sleep." I walk back out to my bike and head home.

When I get home I head up to my room and flick the light on. a groan in protest coming from my bed startles me. I freeze when the groan turns into a girl's voice.

"Alice, turn off the lights," the voice mumbles. I look at my bed and see a head full of brown hair coming from my pillow. "Lights, Alice," she groans again. I'm too caught up in staring at her tan, bare legs coming out from under the blankets—my blankets—to turn the lights off. "Alice," she says irritably before pushing up onto her forearms. She glares in my direction before her eyes widen in shock. She turns to sit up and pulls the blanket up, clutching it to her body.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she gasps. I raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I could ask you the same thing, Doll Face," I retort and cross my arms. She glares at me, expecting an answer. "You're in my bed."

"W-what?" she sputters.

"I thought I was pretty clear," I shrug casually, jutting my bottom lip out.

"Okay, well," she says as she grabs a pair of shorts and starts to get up. Dear God, this woman is not wearing pants. And did I mention she's in my bed?

"Whoa there, Tiger," I say to stop her. No need to see her in her panties if I want to keep my cool. "Sleep there, I don't care."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"I do have a couch," I say sarcastically and motion to the couch dramatically.

"There's no way in hell you're sleeping on the couch while I'm in your bed," she protests. I'm having trouble keeping my eyes on hers and listening to her when her legs are still exposed.

"Then where do you suggest I sleep?"

"The bed. I'll take the couch." I snort at her response. I may be an asshole but I'm still a gentleman. Well, somewhat. Okay, it's debatable, but in this case I'm going to play the gentleman card.

"Like hell you are," I scoff. Okay, not very gentlemanlike words but hey, at least I tried. "I guess we'll both have to sleep in the bed," I bluff. She stares at me, calculating whether I will actually get in the bed with her or not. Oh Honey, I've done more than just sleep next to a girl in that bed.

"Fine," she says. Fine? She's really calling out my bluff? Damn. I shrug and take off my shirt. I throw it in the corner with the rest of my dirty laundry before unbuttoning my jeans.

"W-what are you doing?" she asks, blatantly staring at my hands, which are at my crotch.

"I sleep in my boxers, Mother Teresa," I say as if it were obvious. Damn, I'm turning into Emmett with all the nicknames.

"Oh," she whispers.

"And don't pretend you're decent under those covers. I know you're not wearing pants." Blush covers her cheeks and she averts her eyes from my crotch. I shut my door before kicking my pants aside to the corner. I turn out the light and walk blindly to my bed, crawling in and feeling the warmth from where Bella was.

I can feel her lying beside me, our backs facing each other.

"Goodnight," I mumble.

"Night," she says quietly. She shifts and her leg touches mine before she moves farther away from me.

"If you move any farther you're going to fall off my bed," I grumble. She doesn't respond but she shifts back to where she was before. I turn so I'm facing her back and am welcomed with the fruity, flowery scent; along with her hair tickling my nose. I move it out of my way and she groans before lifting her head.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Your hair was in my face," I answer without opening my eyes. She sighs before lying on her stomach, her head facing me. I open my eyes and am met by hers. "Staring?" I question.

"I don't understand you," she says bluntly.

"Get used to it, Doll." She's quiet for a while.

"Why do you live here?" she asks. I swallow thickly, not sure if I want to answer her. She's still staring into my eyes and it's making it hard to resist. I avert my eyes from her gaze.

"Esme and Carlisle are my foster parents," I say before I can catch myself.

"What happened to your real parents?" she asks, sounding genuinely concerned.

"That, Doll Face, is a story for a different day." With that I rest my forehead against the crook of my arm in hopes she'll get the hint that it's three fucking thirty in the morning and I need to sleep. She sighs but cuddles further into the blankets without saying a word.

BPOV

I wake up to my pillow moving under me. I groan and hold onto it tighter. That's when I realize it doesn't feel like a pillow and I can hear a heartbeat. I open my eyes and see a bare chest. I let go of it and sit up quickly.

"Jesus, are you always this active in the morning?" Edward groans. Oh my god. I slept in Edward Masen's bed last night. Charlie will _kill me_ if he finds out.

"What time is it?" I squeak.

"Ten," he yawns and stretches, his muscles flexing. I look away so I don't get the temptation to stare. Edward throws the covers off, exposing my bare legs in the process.

"Hey!" I complain as I scramble to grab my shorts from the floor and pull them on.

"Seriously, Princess, I think it's a little late to try and be decent. Your legs were all over mine last night."

"More like _yours_ were all over _mine_."

"Hey, I wasn't the one that was clinging onto you for dear life." I roll my eyes at him. "Will you quit rolling your eyes?" he scoffs.

"Do you have a problem with me rolling my eyes?" I ask sarcastically.

"It's annoying," he says as he stretches. My eyes trail up and down his body against my will. "Now I have to go shower. Care to join?" he winks. I snort.

"In your dreams," I sneer.

"Trust me, Sweetheart," he says as he comes over to me. He leans into my ear and whispers, "In my dreams we would be doing more than just showering." He pulls back and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're a pervert," I scrunch my nose in disgust. He chuckles before walking out of the room. I wait until I hear the bathroom door shut before walking to Alice's room.

"I am literally going to kill you," I say when I walk in, closing the door behind me.

"Good morning to you, too," she smiles. "Why are you going to kill me exactly?"

"The room I slept in. It was Edward's."

"So?"

"You could have given me a heads up, or at least, you know, told me he _lives _here! He came in at three in the morning!"

"Oh…I didn't think he was coming home last night," she mutters sheepishly. "Where did he sleep?" I feel the blush rise on my cheeks.

"Did you two…?" she asks, astonished.

"No! No, god no!" I rush out. "We both slept in the same bed though because I wouldn't let him sleep on the couch and he wouldn't let _me_ sleep on the couch. Then he said we both could sleep in the bed so I called his bluff and it turns out he wasn't bluffing," I ramble out quickly.

"He's not going to let you see he's bluffing," she shrugs. "Just don't tell Charlie, okay? I really want him to let you hang out with me but if you tell him about Edward he won't."

"What is with you two and Charlie?" I ask.

"He's told you about Charlie?"

"Told me what? What is there to tell?"

"Edward has to tell you."

"Like that'll happen," I say. I stop myself from rolling my eyes. Alice is looking at me with puppy eyes and I sigh, giving in. "Fine! I won't tell Charlie."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she grins and hugs me.

"But I have to get home so I can go grocery shopping," I say. She hugs me goodbye before I go grab my bag. I walk down the stairs, say bye to Esme, and begin walking home.

I don't know how Charlie survived before I came into his life. The man pretty much has no food in the house ever. He probably ate out most of the time at the diner he's taken me to at least three times since I've gotten here. The food's good there but it's a little greasy to make a living off of.

I have taken it upon myself to make Charlie dinner at night. It's the least I can do in return for taking me in.

Tonight, Charlie and I are eating a simple meal of barbeque chicken and fries.

"So what's the deal with Edward Masen guy?" I ask casually. Charlie stops chewing and looks up at me. "I mean, I still have no clue who he is or why you want me to stay away from him."

"He's trouble. Been arrested and went to juvie for eight months. Gets mixed up in drugs. He's not someone I want you hanging around. He's going no where in life."

"Why did he get arrested?" I push. Charlie sighs and rubs his stubbly chin.

"This isn't something we're going to discuss, Bells. Just stay away from him. He's bad news."

"Okay," I say simply. I chew another bite of chicken before throwing out my next question. "What do you think of Alice Cullen?"

"She's nice enough. Never been in trouble in her life. She lives with Masen though. Well, _he_ lives with _her_. I'm fine if you hang out with her, just not at her house."

"Charlie, I'm smart enough to not get mixed up with the wrong crowd. Just because I hang out at Alice's house doesn't mean I'll get caught up with Edward. Trust me," I say somewhat pleadingly.

"I do, Bella. It's him I don't trust. He's manipulative and cocky and just plain old trouble."

"Good thing I don't like trouble," I smirk. He laughs slightly.

The rest of our dinner is spent in silence.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been sooo busy! I hope you liked this chapter, and this story so far for that matter! Your feedback really helps me when I'm writing!  
**

**Reviewers get teasers!  
**

**Lots of love,  
**

**Nikki  
**


	3. Dating

The Right Path to Love

Chapter 3 – Dating

BPOV

I spend the next week trying to figure out ways to get out of spending a girl's weekend at Alice's house. There's only one problem. I'm a terrible liar.

So right now I find myself on the phone with Mom while packing for the weekend.

"Have you had enough of Forks?" she asks.

"I like it here," I shrug, cradling the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"That's not your home, though, Bella," she pushes.

"I'm making it my home. I'm checking out colleges out here."

"What happened to going to University of Phoenix? I thought you were going to go there for nursing?"

"I kind of want to go somewhere for English," I throw out.

"Bella, I thought it's your dream to be a physician's assistant," she argues.

"That's _your_ dream. I want to be an author or a teacher."

"Whatever, Bella, I can't talk to you when you're like this." With that she hangs up the phone.

I sigh and shake my head before zipping up my bag and walking down to my truck. That's right, I have a truck. Charlie bought it for me off his buddy, Billy, I think his name is. Anyway, Charlie thought I needed to have a way to get around.

When I get to Alice's house I park behind Rose's BMW. Luckily, Edward's car isn't in the driveway. I walk into the house and up to Alice's room.

"Bella!" Alice greets happily. She and Rose are sitting on the bed with magazines.

"Hey Al, Rose," I smile and set my bag down by the door. "What are you guys up to?"

"Just looking through magazines. You need to see some of these prom dresses!" Alice says excitedly.

"Prom's not until May," I furrow my eyebrows.

"For homecoming, Silly," Rose says. I sit next to her and look at the magazine.

"I don't think I'm going to go to the homecoming dance," I throw out. Wrong choice. The girls look like I told them I was a vampire. "What?" I ask and grab a handful of popcorn out of the bowl between them.

"What do you mean _you're not going_?" Alice asks, sounding somewhat offended. I shrug.

"Dances aren't really my thing." I pop another kernel of popcorn in my mouth.

"Bella, you're in theatre. You guys know how to dance. I've seen it."

"Yeah, we dance in plays but I don't do formal dances."

"Now you do," Rose says without looking up from the magazine.

"No, I don't," I say confused.

"Yeah you do," Alice says happily. "I'm making you go. No friend of mine is going to miss out on the full high school experience."

"I'm still getting the full high school experience, I just don't want to go to the dances."

"Great, it's settled. You're going." I huff but choose not to argue it any further for the time being. Rose and Alice decide that I would look best in a deep purple or blue.

At some point Rose and Alice decide they want to figure out how to style my hair for the dance. They curl and pull at my hair until they get it to how they want it.

"Ow, you guys, you're hurting me," I complain.

"Beauty is pain," Rose says for about the third time. "Now hold still, you're going to get yourself burned." I sigh and wait out the torture.

This is my least favorite part of being in theatre. The getting ready part. I hate and have always hated getting my hair done.

"And done!" Rose smiles and hold a handheld mirror up. "Depending on the type of dress you get we will put a flower here," she says, pointing to the part of my hair where it is all pulled together on the side of my head. From there it flows out in lazy curls that rest on my shoulder. "We should try and find you a one strapped dress if not strapless."

"I don't have the chest to hold up a strapless," I say and motion to my barely B cup breasts.

"It's called body tape," Rose says around a mouthful of popcorn.

"Now that my head is pounding, can we call it a night?" I ask. "It's two in the morning."

"Yeah, I'm getting tired too," Rose says.

"Is it okay that you sleep in Edward's room again? Rose already called the couch downstairs," Alice asks.

"Yeah that's fine," I say but my mind is groaning and telling my I'm an idiot. I pick up my bag, tell the girls goodnight and walk to Edward's room. I turn the lights on and look around the empty room. I set my bag down on the couch and begin taking the bobby pins out of my hair.

"You're here again?" Edward asks when he walks in. I jump and place a hand over my heart. He chuckles before coming behind me. "I see Alice and Rose tortured you," he says humorously.

"Ouch," I grumble while Edward pulls the bobby pins from my hair.

"Hold still," he mumbles and places a hand on each side of my head to stop me from moving.

"Then stop pulling my hair out," I pout.

"You have the maturity of a five year old," he says before working on my hair again. I silently mock him, proving his comment true. Once they're all out I run a brush through my hair, getting all the snarls out of my hair.

"I take it you're sleeping in here seeing as Rose is on the couch?"

"You'd be right," I say and dig through my bag for my sleep shirt. Facing away from Edward, I pull my shirt over my head.

"Whoa there, Doll, all you have to do is ask," he says cockily.

"You're such a pervert," I scoff.

"I'm not the one stripping," he points out. I pull my sleep shirt over my head and turn to face him.

"I was changing, genius. I would never ask." I pull my hair out of my shirt and pull my jeans off.

"Well, Princess, I'm going out for a little while."

"It's two in the morning," I point out.

"I've got some stuff to do." With that he walks out. I say a mocking "okay" and get into his bed, cuddling into the blankets.  
EPOV

I'm so pissed. So fucking pissed. Riley, god damn him, is getting himself in shit that he can't handle. I was just about to get into bed with Bella, which I shouldn't enjoy as much as I do, and he texts me telling to come help him out.

"Dammit!" I bang on the steering wheel. I pull into the parking lot he told me he's at and get out of the car, putting my switchblade in my back pocket.

I walk over to where Riley is standing with two other men.

"Riley, what the fuck is going on?" I ask angrily.

"Welcome, Masen," one of the men says.

"Aro," I say. "What's going on?"

"Riley here owes me some money. Either he pays up or someone's going to get hurt." The guy behind Aro, Demetri, pulls out a gun and cocks it, pointing it at Riley's foot. I go to reach for my switchblade but realize it's going to be of no use.

"Hey, hey, we don't need to use that. How much does he owe?" I say, keeping my eye on Demetri.

"Three G's."

"Dammit, Riley, how stupid are you?" I spit before turning back to Aro. "We'll get you the money. I'll have it Friday. Deal?"

"If I don't get it Friday your little friend here is getting a hole in his head," Aro threatens and points to Riley. "C'mon, D," he says before they walk to a black SUV and drive away.

"Riley, what the HELL did you get yourself into?" I seethe once the SUV is out of sight.

"Aro said he'd hook me up with some good stuff and for a good price too."

"And you TRUSTED him?" I yell. "How fucking stupid do you have to be?"

"Hey! Normally we split the cost but seeing as you're too big of a pussy to smoke up with me I have to cover the cost myself!"

"I would have NEVER bought weed worth three G's, you dumb fuck!"

"How are we going to get the money?"

"You're so fucking lucky I have money saved up. I was going to use it for college but I'm feeling generous," I spit sarcastically. "How much do you have?"

"Eight hundred," he says, looking like a puppy that just got kicked.

"Dammit, I'll get the money. Don't do anything else stupid. This is the last time I'm saving your ass." I stomp back to my Volvo and drive home, cursing Riley the whole way.

I park in the driveway and slam the car door before stomping up the stairs. I rip my door open and slam it shut again before remembering Bella was in bed. She sits up quickly, rubbing the heel of her palm over an eye.

"What time is it?" she asks in a sleepy, almost whiny tone.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Bella. I forgot you were here. It's nearly three."

"Are you okay?" she asks before yawning.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say before stripping down to my boxers. I crawl into bed and bury my face into the pillow.

BPOV

To push it or not to push it. I can tell he's lying to me. He's not okay. He's tense and angry. I feel like his anger should be a warning sign to leave him alone; it should scare me. But it doesn't.

"Hey," I say and lay so I'm facing him. "I know you're lying."

"Just leave it alone, Bella, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me," I challenge. He pushes up on his elbows and looks at me like I've lost my mind.

"Have you ever had to give your dumbass friend most of your savings so he could buy weed?" he spits. I take a deep breath before answering.

"No, but," I start but he cuts me off.

"Then stop trying to get me to talk about it." with that he plops down and pulls the pillow over his head. I sigh and turn away from him, dropping the subject.

"I was just trying to help," I mumble quietly. If he hears me he doesn't acknowledge it.  
EPOV

I wake up at seven with one arm around Bella's waist and one bent so my head is resting in the crook of it and hers is on my lower arm. Her warm body is pressed up against mine and there's no hope in calming my morning wood.

I feel terrible for being an ass to her last night, well, this morning. She was just trying to help but I'm apparently incapable of accepting help.

Bella stirs in my arms, turning so we're face to face. She looks so innocent when she's sleeping. Well, she looks innocent all the fucking time but even more so while asleep.

"Edmmm," she mumbles. Oh dear god, she talks in her sleep too? "Edward," she sighs, snuggling farther into me. I tense up, waiting for her to show some sign that she's awake. But she doesn't show any. She's still fast asleep. And she's dreaming about me. Well, I think. It could be some other Edward. How many Edwards can one girl know?

I must have fallen back asleep because the next time I open my eyes, Bella is stirring in her sleep and our position is changed. She's lying half on top of me with her arms around me while I'm holding her to me with one arm. Our legs are a tangled mess.

She must be awake because she pushes herself up before moving away from me. Her leg gets caught between mine and makes her fall as she tries to get off the bed, landing with an audible thud on the floor.

"Shit, Bella, are you okay?" I ask. She's lying on her back with her arms spread out and her legs still on the bed. Her eyes are shut and blush is covering her cheeks.

"I'm fine," she says, but she doesn't sound okay. That thud sounded pretty painful.

"You don't look okay."

"Just leave it alone, Edward," she says angrily.

"Look, I know I was an ass last night but that doesn't mean you have to be a bitch," I spit. She shakes her head before getting up and putting her shorts on. I probably hurt her fucking feelings but I couldn't give a damn. She needs to not hold grudges. She grabs her bag and walks out of my room without saying another word.

I lie back in bed and try to sleep.

"Could you not be an asshole for five minutes?" Alice barges in.

"Good morning, Alice," I mumble into my pillow before pushing myself up and turn to sit. Bella comes running into my room.

"Alice, don't," she says. Her eyes are red and puffy. I made her cry. God I'm a dick. Even though I know this, I still can't stop myself from being even more of a dick.

"Bella told you about our pleasant morning," I smirk sarcastically.

"What has gotten into you lately?" Alice asks.

"I don't know, Al, maybe the fact that I come home and my bed is taken two weekends in a row?" Bella looks down at the ground.

"Fine, she won't sleep in here anymore. I just figured you have a couch and a bed in here so one of you can sleep on each. Or both could sleep in the bed like you have been. But, whatever. Ass," she storms out. Bella looks up at me before walking out after Alice.  
BPOV

"Don't go, please," Alice pleads.

"Alice, I just want to go home," I argue. I'm embarrassed, hell, I'm mortified. Edward witnessed me crying and was a total dick to me this morning. The last place I want to be right now is here.

"I'm sorry for how Edward is acting. He's really not that big of an ass. I think it all has to do with his friend, Riley."

"It's fine. I'll see you at school on Monday." I walk out to my truck and pull away from the curb, heading home.

Once I'm home I turn on some music and start working on homework. I stupidly took three advanced placement classes. I don't know how I thought I would survive it. We're only going into our third week and I'm already drowning in homework. That plus auditions for the winter musical are coming up. We're doing a "school appropriate" version of Rent. I don't know how that can be school appropriate but whatever.

I finish my advanced biology homework before walking downstairs to start dinner. I figure make a simple Caesar salad seeing as it's just going to be me. Charlie is working until late tonight.

I walk out to sit on the porch and call Jess as I eat.

"What happened to your girl's night?" she answers.

"It got ruined by some asshole guy."

"Sounds like someone got attached to an asshole guy," Jess taunts jokingly.

"No, I didn't. I haven't told you about Edward Masen, have I?" I mumble as I chew a piece of lettuce.

"Bella Swan, since when do you not tell me about every aspect of your life?" she asks.

"Sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind lately. Charlie told me not to hang around Edward Masen because he's apparently trouble. The only problem with staying away from him is that he lives with Alice. I ended up sleeping in his room last weekend and he wasn't home. I ended up sleeping in his room last weekend and he wasn't home. Well, he came home in the middle of the night and we ended up sleeping in the same bed. And it happened again last night. And we got in a fight and he said some things that were really hurtful."

"So, in short, you've fallen for him."

"No, Jess, you're taking thing whole thing wrong. Edward's an asshole. I don't think it's possible for him to be a decent person." I hear someone clear their throat and I look up to see Edward standing on the pathway leading up to the porch. "Oh, shit, Jess, I have to call you back." I hang up and stand as Edward starts walking back to his bike.

"Edward," I call. "Edward, wait," I plead.

"Why?" he screams. "So you can call me an asshole to my face? So you can tell me how indecent I am? I came here to fucking apologize to you! And not because Alice told me to!" I stand there speechless like an idiot. Guilty tears come to my eyes. "And now you're going to fucking cry again, this is just great!" he spits, his voice a few notches lower but still a yell. "Well, say something! Call me an ass or something! Don't stand there fucking whimpering!"

"Stop yelling," I sniffle. He looks at me disgustedly.

"Stop _yelling_?" he says in disbelief, his eyes narrowed and voice lowered even more. "You're kidding me right? That's all you're going to say to me?"

"You want me to say what I'm thinking?" Edward widens his arms to show he's not bluffing. I stomp over to him and shove him. "Who do you think you are telling me what I will or won't understand?" shove, "Do you think I'm some innocent, pathetic girl?" shove, "I've smoked weed, Edward. I've bought weed, too. "Don't," shove, "try and," shove, "shelter me," shove, "because I don't hang out with stoners like you do! If you actually opened up and got to know me then you would know I'm not the goody-two-shoes you think I am!" After one final shove I cross my arms and quirk an eyebrow. It would have been intimidating if he didn't full out laugh in my face.

"You're so goddamn ridiculous," he laughs. "You're talking about me not knowing you and you don't even know me! You're just some girl that's slept in my bed twice. Don't tell me about opening up to you when you have no idea what's going on in my life." I bite my lip to keep it from trembling.

"You know, I really thought Charlie was wrong about you. But he's right, you know. You're an asshole. You're a dick. You're everything in between. Just leave me alone," I say softly before walking away.

EPOV

That's what I wanted to hear. That's _exactly_ what I wanted her to say. Not the bullshit she was originally spewing out. Because I _know_ I'm an asshole and a dick and I'm so fucked up that I want to hear her say it.

Before thinking about it I'm walking after her and turning her to face me. My hands cups her face and my lips capture hers. She kisses me back briefly, well, I think she does, before pushing me away and smacking me hard across the cheek. She looks incredibly disgusted with me before turning and walking into the house. I rub my cheek as I get on my bike. I pull my helmet on and drive off.

I park the bike outside the house before storming inside, slamming the front door. Jane and Alec look at me like I've lost my mind as I storm past the living room and bound up the stairs to my room. I slam my bedroom door shut before all hell breaks loose. I tear the sheets off my bed, throwing them across the room. I pick up the bobby pins Bella had in her hair and throw them off the desk before pushing a bunch of other things off.

"Edward!" Alice calls as she comes in. I kick my desk chair over, ignoring her. "Stop it! Edward, stop!" she yells as she comes in front of me and grabs my arms. "What's wrong? What happened?" I look over her head at the wall across the room, not willing to meet her eyes. I'm ashamed and I'm angry and I just want to be alone.

Actually, what I really want is to light up a joint and smoke my anger away but that's never going to happen.

"What happened?" she demands.

"Nothing," I say. "Just got angry."

"Well something had to make you angry."

"I just got to myself, Al. It's nothing."

"Just don't go destroying your room. You're scaring Jane and Alec with all of this."

"Sorry," I say.

"Now what really happened? I know you went to Bella's."

"We fought, but what else is new? Every time I see her we fight."

"You like her," she says.

"No, not at all! She's stubborn and irritating and can be a total bitch," I ramble.

"Edward, Edward!" Alice snaps her fingers in my face. "Fine, don't admit it. But I can tell you like her. You don't act like this with other girls." She walks out after that.

Do I like Bella? I mean, she's the only girl that gets to me like this. I've _never_ gotten this angry over a fight. I've also never wanted to just _sleep_ when in bed with a girl. It's always been I'd go to a girl's house, fuck her and get out. With Bella, I just want to hold her while she sleeps. And that kiss? Don't even get me started on that. I have never felt such energy in a kiss. All of my other innumerable kisses have been full of pleasure but with Bella, it's a whole different feeling. It made me feel, I don't know, hope? I felt alive kissing her, like her lips brought me to life. Dammit, Alice is right.

BPOV

I hear Edward's footsteps behind me before I feel his hands grab and turn me. Almost immediately, his hands are cupping my cheeks and his lips are on mine. My lips move involuntarily with his for a brief moment before I push him away. I slap him as hard as I can before turning away.

I walk as quickly as I can into the house, leaving him outside. Once the door is shut, I lean against it and bring my fingers up to my lips. They feel like they're on fire and they're tingling. That kiss, though brief, felt like no other kiss I've had. There was energy behind it that I've never felt before. It's exciting. It's addictive. It's terrifying.

I walk up to my room and call Alice.

"Hey, what's up?"

"E-Edward just stopped by," I say airily.

"Why do you sound like you're scared? What did he do?"

"We fought and he kissed me." Alice is silent on the other end, probably not knowing what to say. "I slapped him, Alice. I-I don't know why, either. He took me by surprise and I slapped him."

"He just got home," Alice says.

"Don't tell him but I liked the kiss," I confide. "I wish I could take back slapping him."

"Bella, I have to go. He's pissed. I need to go calm him down." She hangs up the phone and I sigh and bang my head against my desk. Jess's ringtone plays on my phone and I tap the answer icon before putting it up to my ear.

"You've reached the phone of Bella Swan. She's currently wishing she were never born. Leave a message and she'll get back to you whenever she gets her wish."

"Stop being so melodramatic! Why did you hang up on me?" she asks.

"Edward heard our phone conversation. He was standing in my yard."

"Uh-oh, what happened?"

"We fought. When I went to walk away he kissed me. And I slapped him."

"Yikes," she says.

"That's not even the worst part, Jess."

"Then what is?"

"I want to kiss him again. And again, and again."

"He was _that_ good?"

"It wasn't that he was good, though he was. I don't know how to explain it but this kiss felt so different from any other. I don't know, I'm probably just exaggerating."

"You do tend to do that a lot," she jokes.

"Jess, this is serious," I say. "I don't know what to do! I've never been in this situation before!"

"Bella, talk to Alice. Trust me, I would never turn down talking about this shit with you but I think Alice would know better about this than I would. She does live with the guy after all."

"You're right," I sigh. "But it'll have to wait until school."

XOXO

I'm anxious as I get ready for school. I change my outfit at least three times before I decide I don't really care how I look. I pull my hair up into a ponytail, leaving a few loose strands framing my face. My face remains make-up free, not wanting to put any effort into my appearance.

I grab my backpack off my desk chair before walking downstairs and out to my truck. The engine roars to life and I pull out of the driveway. When I get to school, Alice is waiting at our usual picnic table. I sit across from her and set my bag next to me.

"Does he hate me?" I ask fearfully. Alice looks torn between telling me something and not.

"No," she shakes her head. "He's just angry. He'll come around."

"I _slapped_ him, Alice. I couldn't sleep these past few nights because I felt so bad."

"Bella, that's not the first time he's been slapped," she says, trying to make me feel better.

"Is he picking you up today?"

"No, I've got my car today. He has community service."

"What time does it get out?"

"Four-thirty, why?" she asks but doesn't let me answer before speaking again. "I wouldn't. He's normally grumpy after community service."

"I have to."

"What if Charlie sees you? You're not supposed to hang around him, remember?"

"Alice, I need to talk to him."

"Then tell Charlie you're coming over to study. You can talk to him at my place. I don't want you to get caught and then not be able to hang out with me because I live with the guy."

"You're a great friend," I smile thankfully.

"Yeah, yeah," she rolls her eyes. "I can tell you really like him so," she trails off.

"What?" I squeak. "I-I," I sputter.

"Bells, chill, I'm not going to tell him." She gets up and starts walking off. "Are you coming to class?" I grab my bag and walk after her retreating form.

XOXO

"We really need to put make-up on you if you're going to talk to Edward," Alice says for about the millionth time. I put down my Alternative Press magazine and look at her. She doesn't look up from her Glamour magazine.

"Will you stop saying that? There's a reason I've been ignoring that sentence. It wasn't that I didn't hear you."

"What? I'm only telling you what I think."

"Why do you think I need make-up?"

"Distract Edward long enough for him not to be angry."

"By putting a little bit of make-up on? Please," I scoff and go back to reading about Warped Tour.

"I'm serious. With the right amount of make-up he won't be able to stay mad at you because you would look so goddamn good!" she explains.

"No make-up. I want to talk to him, not distract him."

"Well if things go well hopefully you won't only be talking," she says.

"I'm not kissing him again."

"But I thought," she started, confused.

"I know but what you said earlier really got me thinking. Charlie doesn't want me hanging around Edward and I like it here so I can't be seen around him. And if I kiss him and it does become—more—then it would get really complicated. I mean, I don't want to have to hide the fact that I have a boyfriend." She nods but doesn't say anything in response.

A car door slams out in the front. I look out Alice's window and see Edward walking into the house. I go to get up but Alice pulls my collar to stop me.

"Don't _ambush_ him. Give him some time to get settled in before you go talk to him." I sigh and go back to my magazine, my fingers drumming on the pages.

It takes me another ten minutes to finish the magazine and I'm out the door and walking to Edward's room before Alice can stop me. I go to knock on his door but run into the same problem I did my first day in Forks. I can't seem to get my hand to make contact with the door.

My mother once told me all I need is ten seconds of courage to do anything I wanted. That's all; just ten seconds.

"Ten seconds," I whisper to myself before knocking on the door.

"Yeah, Al?" Edward calls. Five seconds left. I open the door and walk in. Edward looks up from his phone and his eyes are cold. Two seconds.

"Can we talk?" And my courage is gone. Please say yes, or I won't be able to stay. I'll flee like the coward I am. I didn't lie to Edward the other day. I have smoked weed and bought weed. But that doesn't mean I wasn't scared shitless the whole time. My trip was horrible because I couldn't stop worrying about getting caught. But it's not like he'll ever know that.

"Now you want to talk to my face?" he asks, pain barely evident in his voice.

"Please," I plead. Okay, so maybe some of the courage is lingering still. "I feel horrible about the other day."

"Just go away, Bella," he says, looking back at his phone. I shake my head before letting out a weak "no". His head snaps up from his phone. "No?" he asks in disbelief. Obviously, that wasn't the response he expected from me.

"No," I say firmer. "You're going to talk to me because, dammit, I've been planning this all day. Well, these past few days. Actually, these past few days I've thought of nothing but you and how horrible I feel for slapping you and shoving you and for talking about you behind your back. I was stupid and a bitch and I'm sorry."

"Are you done?" he says indifferently.

"That's all you're going to say?" I ask incredulously.

"What do you want me to say, Bella? What a great apology, you're forgiven?" He shakes his head and adds, "No, that's not how this is happening. Now _please_ leave." I shake my head and stand my ground.

"Not until you talk to me." He tosses his phone on the bed with a sigh and gets up to come over to me. He gets a few inches from me, towering over me, and looks down at me angrily.

"Leave, before I remove you," he says calmly. My heartbeat races and I swallow. His tone, though calm, scares me. It's like the calm before the storm. I shake my head like the idiot I am.

"Talk to me," I say just as calm as him. He groans angrily before picking me up over his shoulder and carrying me out of his room. "Are you kidding me?" I yell. "Put me down!" He sets me down in Alice's room.

"Keep a leash on your friend," he spits. He walks out and slams the door behind him. I jump when I hear his door slam before turning to Alice.

"What did you say?" she asks wide-eyed.

"That I wouldn't leave his room until he talked to me."

"So he reacted like _that_?"

"Al, I think I'm just going to head home," I say softly. I pick up my book bag and walk the few blocks home. Charlie's cruiser is in the driveway along with an unfamiliar truck.

"Charlie," I call when I get inside. "I'm home." I set my bag down and kick off my shoes before walking into the kitchen to find Dad talking with a man in a wheelchair and a guy that looks to be my age.

"Bella," Charlie grins. "This is Billy, the guy who sold me your truck. And this is his son Jacob. Jake here fixed up the truck so it could be sold."

"Hi, nice to meet you," I smile.

"How's the truck working out?" Jake asks.

"Good, loud, but good."

"Yeah, I couldn't do much about the noise. The engine is naturally loud," he says sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Jake is good looking. No Edward, but still, good looking. Jake's looks are a whole different kind of handsome from Edward's. I mean, he's tan, real tan, has the most breathtaking brown puppy dog eyes, a muscular body frame and a flawless smile.

"Wanna go for a ride, see first hand the great job you did?" I ask.

"Is that cool?" he asks his dad.

"Yeah, go ahead, us old guys will talk for a while." I grab my keys and wallet and we walk out to the truck.

"It's a big change from my Volvo," I say, trying to make conversation.

"I'd say," he chuckles. "This thing could total your Volvo and drive away without a scratch. It's a beast."

We get in the truck and I pull out of the drive.

"I have to admit, I was kind of skeptical when Billy said he was selling the truck to Charlie for you."

"Why?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Well, for one, it's a stick shift."

"Bullshit, that made you skeptical? I've known how to drive a stick since I was like twelve," I scoff and laugh. "My stepdad owns a few stick shifts."

"Really? What kind of cars?"

"A '65 Camaro, '78 Mustang, and an '08 Corvette Z06," I list off. "He's a big car guy."

"Dude, and you drove those?" he asks, nearly drooling.

"Yeah," I shrug, not thinking it's such a cool thing, but then again I grew up with two out of three of them. "My Volvo was automatic, though."

"Is your stepdad rolling in dough?" he asks.

"You could say that," I purse my lips.

"You're gonna have to get a new radio for this," he says. "I couldn't get it to work and I didn't have the spare cash to buy one."

"If I buy one, could you install it for me?"

"Yeah, of course. Just bring it around to my house and I'll have it installed in no time."

"Sweet," I smile. "Why don't I ever see you around school?"

"I go to school in La Push." I nod.

"Well that sucks, it would be cool to have another friendly face around school."

"Not liking the Forks crowd too much?" he chuckles.

"I mean, a lot of them are nice to your face but bitches behind your back. It's pathetic," I shrug.

"You'll get that anywhere you go," he laughs.

"True," I sigh.

"A bunch of people come down to First Beach on Friday nights to party. You wanna come with me this Friday?" he asks. I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"Asking out a girl you just met?" I tease.

"Well, I mean, it doesn't _have_ to be a date," he mumbles. "I just, uh," he sputters but I stop him before he can embarrass himself.

"It's a date," I confirm. He grins at me as we pull back into my driveway. "Hang on, how old are you? I don't want a creepy age difference if we're going on a date," I laugh.

"I'll be eighteen next month," he chuckles.

"Okay, good," I smile. "I'm eighteen."

"Okay, good," he mimics and I giggle. We walk inside and Charlie and Billy turn their attention to Jake and me.

"How was it?" Billy asks.

"It rides great. My best work yet," Jake grins, half joking.

"That's great," Charlie smiles.

"Well, Jake, we better get going," Billy says.

"Alright. See you Friday?" Jake asks almost shyly.

"See you Friday," I smile. We exchange numbers and he and Billy leave.

"Friday, huh? What's Friday?" Charlie asks.

"Easy, Charlie, your fatherhood is showing," I smile jokingly. "I'm meeting Jake at a party. Down at First Beach."

"Just remember I'm a cop and I don't condone any drinking or drug use," he says gruffly.

"Sir yes sir," I smile. "But if you excuse me, I still have more homework that I need to finish."

"You didn't finish at Alice's?"

"No, she had things to do so I didn't get to finish." I grab my book bag and walk upstairs to my room. I sit at my desk and start on my homework and practicing my song for Rent auditions at the same time.

"Would you light my candle?" I sing along to the recording I'm playing. I'm trying out for the part of Mimi. She's my favorite character in the whole movie. I have always wanted to be her in a play but I figured I would never get the chance in high school and I'm not too sure I want to continue theatre in college.

My phone buzzes with a text message a few minutes later from Jake. _You didn't give me a fake number, right?_

I giggle before texting back: _Who is this?_

A few minutes later he responds with: _Sorry, I thought this was my friend._

_Chill, Jake, I gave you the right number. Lol._

_That wasn't very nice :(_

_No one ever said I was nice ;)_ _but I G2G, doing hw._

_Have fun_

I set my phone down and keep practicing and doing homework.

EPOV

Friday comes quicker than I'd like. I've been dreading this day all week.

I pull into Riley's drive and honk my horn impatiently. I'm dragging him along with me because I don't do this type of shit alone and it's his fault I'm paying Aro.

Riley comes out and gets into my car without saying a word. Wise move on his part. I have nothing to say to him. I'm filled with so much anger towards him that I'd probably say something stupid if I try talking to him at the moment.

We drive just outside of Forks and park in a deserted carpool lot. Aro is already there with Dimitri by his side. I grab the envelope of money out of my glove box and get out of the car telling Riley to stay put.

"Edward, so nice of you to join us," Aro says in an eerily calm and welcoming voice.

"I've got the money. You can count it, it's all there."

"Take it, D," Aro jerks his chin my way. Dimitri comes over to me, his bulky frame towering over me and making my six-foot-four body look puny. I hand him the money and he snatches it from me. As he turns he checks me with his shoulder, knocking me onto the ground as if I weighed nothing. Rage courses through me but I keep it in check.

"Hey! The fuck's your problem man?" Riley yells as he gets out of the car.

"Riley! Get back in the damn car!" I spit at him. He doesn't listen and runs over to Dimitri, shoving him; although it barely affected him. "Riley!" Dimitri turns around and punches Riley square in the jaw, sending him to the ground, holding his jaw in pain. I stomp over to Riley, grab his shirt collar and pull him to his feet.

"We'll be going now," I say, looking at him, but directing my words to Aro. "You have your money, you don't need anything else from us." We start walking away when Aro speaks up.

"Actually, Edward, we could use another seller," Aro says.

"We're not interested," I say, not turning back. It wasn't an offer as much as it was a demand. No one turns down Aro, so I'm probably one of the biggest idiots ever. Still, though, Aro doesn't make a move or say anything to stop us.

I shove Riley towards the car and get in my own side. Once we're both in a drive out of the lot and towards Riley's house.

"You could have gotten us killed!" I scream. "Are you fucking kidding me, Riley? How many fucking times do I have to save your sorry ass! I told you to stay in the car!"

"I wasn't going to let him just shove you around like that! God, ever since juvie you've been a goddamn pussy!"

"Get out of my fucking car," I spit as I pull over. We're a few blocks from his house but I'm not putting up with his shit.

"Goddamn, Masen, you really are a pussy."

"I said get out of the fucking car, Riley! And keep your ass out of shit because this is that _last time_ I'm saving it." Riley gets out and slams the door. I pull away and drive to my house, change my clothes and head to La Push with Alice in hopes of getting shitfaced.

BPOV

"What do I wear, Al?" I worry my lip.

"Wear that pair of skinny jeans I told you I liked and that blue sweater you wore last week. Then just wear Converse or something."

"Okay," I say, releasing my lip from between my teeth.

"Why are you so worked up about what to wear? You always tell me I'm crazy for worrying about what to wear."

"I'm meeting a guy at the party."

"Edward?" she asks, surprise clear in her voice.

"No! I told you, I'm not going to pursue anything with Edward. It's this guy named Jake."

"Black?" she asks.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yeah, he's Edward's friend." I groan in exasperation. I just can't get away from the guy, can I?

"Thanks, I'll see you at the party?" I sigh.

"Yep! See you there!" I hang up the phone before changing into my jeans and sweater. I leave my hair wavy and put in my favorite pair of diamond stud earrings my mom got me for my sixteenth birthday. I apply some lip-gloss and put on my slip on Converse before grabbing my license and keys and walking out to my truck.

I drive down to first beach and park behind some other cars. I wander around for a few minutes before finding Jake.

"Hey, you made it," he grins.

"I said I would," I grin back.

"Let me introduce you to some of my friends," he says as he holds his hand out. I take it without hesitation, entwining our fingers as he leads me through the crowded beach to a table where a group of people are laughing and hanging out.

"Guys, this is Bella. Bella, this is Quil, Embry, Leah, Riley, and Edward." My head snaps to Edward and his face is distorted in confusion. "This is the girl I was telling you about." I blush and look away from Edward.

"You're seriously dating the Chief's daughter?" Edward snorts and I glare at him.

"I just asked her out here," Jake says defensively and I feel my heart drop. "I mean, if she wants to go out with me then yeah, I'll be dating _Bella_. I don't care who's daughter she is." I smile and look up at him. Edward just laughs and looks away, taking a swig of his beer.

"I'll go out with you," I say to Jake. Edward gets up and leaves. "What's his problem?" I ask with a quirked eyebrow.

"That's just Edward. Moody."

"No, dude, he's extra pissed today," the guy that Jake said was named Riley says. "We went to meet up with A and D," he explains, although I have no clue who A or D are.

"I thought he quit," Jake says.

"Just because he did doesn't mean I'm quittin'," he says. "I bought some good stuff but it was like 3 G's and I didn't have the money. Edward paid."

"And that made him pissy?"

"No, D shoulder checked his ass into the ground and he didn't fight back like the fucking pussy he is." I feel myself getting angry with Riley for talking about Edward so degradingly. So much for being a friend.

"What happened to your jaw?" I note at his bruised and swollen jaw.

"I had to fight Masen's, _Edward's_, battle for him. The other guy looks much worse." Somehow I don't think it worked out the way it did, but who am I to question it?

"I'm going to get a beer," I say to Jake.

"I'll come with you," he says, still holding my hand as he leads me to a cooler of beers. "Riley's all talk. I wouldn't believe a word the kid said if my life depended on it." I grab a beer and bottle opener. I pop the cap off before taking a pull from it.

"Did you mean what you said earlier? That you'd go out with me?"

"Is this you asking me out?" I smile.

"Is this you accepting?" he grins in response.

"I think it is."

"Bella!" Alice calls as she comes over. "Hey, Jake," she says to him before turning back to me. "I _knew_ you would look good in this outfit!" she says happily.

"Thanks, Al," I smile, "I'll never doubt your expertise," I add with a smile.

"Good, because I know what I'm talking about," she says confidently.

"Al," Edward calls as he comes over. "Cops were called, we gotta go," he looks at me briefly after saying that before looking back to Alice.

"I'll see you later, Bella," Alice says before following Edward.

"I guess I should go too," I mutter.

"I'll walk you to your truck," Jake says. We walk hand in hand to the truck. Jake leans down slowly, waiting for me to either pull away or move closer. I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him.

"I'll see you later," I smile.

* * *

**Hey everyone!  
**

**Just so you know, this relationship is NOT going to last. I've lost readers before when pulling a move like this...so I wanted to let you know.  
**

**Lemme know what you think!  
**

**Reviewers get teasers!  
**

**Lots of love,  
**

**Nikki  
**


	4. Bickering

The Right Path to Love

Chapter 4 – Bickering

EPOV

I'm seething by the time we get to the car. I'm not even fucking buzzed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alice says as she slides into the passenger side.

"Nothing," I grumble and start the engine. I pull out of the small parking lot, away from all the drunken teens. My headlights hit two people by a truck.

"There's Bella and Jake," Alice points to them. "They seem pretty close."

"What the fuck ever," I say, more angrily than I like. I speed up as we drive past them and I can see Bella looking our way in my rearview mirror.

"You're mad about Bella and Jake," Alice says, realization in her voice.

"What's there to be mad about? They're dating, whoop-dee-fucking-doo. Let's throw a party," I spit, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

She's actually spot on about this. I hate her for dating Jake. I hate her for making me feel this way. I hate her for being Chief Swan's daughter. I hate her for coming to Forks.

"I don't think they're going to last anyways," Alice mumbles before slapping a hand to her mouth. "Don't tell her I said that!"

I _know_ they won't last long. Bella's too fucking innocent for Jake. Hell, she's too fucking innocent to be associating with our group. Plus, Jake can't keep his dick in his pants if he tried.

XOXO

Jake, Riley and I are hanging out on the reservation after a party the next weekend.

Bella's stopped sleeping in my room and I hate how much I miss it. I hate how I can't sleep as well as I did those few times she stayed in my bed. She's hung around with the guys and me a little. Of course, Chief thinks she's only hanging with Jake.

I have finally admitted to myself that I'm into Bella. I mean, how can you not be? Nothing would work out between us anyway. She's everything I'm not. She's good, pure, and extraordinary. I'm just the fucked up kid that's going no where.

"Man, this same shit every weekend is getting boring," I complain. "I'm getting out of here as soon as I can."

"Yeah, with what money?" Riley asks.

"With the money you're paying me back, you asshole. Don't think I'm just giving it to you. You're paying every cent back to me."

"You wouldn't leave Forks even if you wanted," Jake scoffs and flicks some ash off his cigarette.

"How the hell would you know?"

"Masen, I've known you my whole life. You're all talk."

"Bullshit," I argue. Riley holds a joint out to me and I lick my lips, remembering the feel of it between my lips, the sweet taste of the weed. "Riley, would you stop waving that shit in my face?" I say and turn my head, willing my resolve to stay.

"You're gonna smoke sometime and you know it."

"I told you, I'm done with that shit."

"Whatever, you bought it," he shrugs, taking another pull and handing it to Jake.

"Man, Bella doesn't even do weed," Jake complains. "And she won't put out either."

"You're complaining 'cause she has morals?" I scoff.

"Fuck off, Masen. We all know you have a thing for her."

"What?" I say, trying to sound clueless, but failing.

"You heard me. Just don't get any ideas. That ass is mine."

"Are girls just meat to you?" I spit, hating the way he's degrading Bella.

"No," he shrugs, pursing his lips. "Well, her ass technically isn't mine. _Yet_. Leah's is though," he wiggles his eyebrows. My blood boils at his words. I spring up and grab him by his shirt collar.

"You're cheating on her?" I seethe, pulling him up so he's level with me.

"Chill the fuck out, man. What, you gonna run and tell Bella?"

"And if I do?" I challenge.

"She'll figure out how you feel about her. I can assure you she doesn't feel the same. She doesn't even talk about you." I shove him back down onto the picnic table bench.

"You better fucking tell her, Black."

"Come on, Masen, let the guy have his fun," Riley says.

"Fuck you guys," I spit before walking off, torn between telling her and not. If I tell her, she'll figure out my feelings for her and I'll lose her. If I don't, I'll feel like shit but I'll still have her.

BPOV

Rose, Alice and I go dress shopping after school one day. They are mainly the ones looking through dresses. I couldn't care less about dresses. I like my jeans and hoodies.

"Is Edward going to homecoming?" I ask, hoping I sound nonchalant. I know I'm dating Jake and I should be thinking about _him_ and not Edward but somehow, I can't get him out of my head. He's managed to get under my skin even though he's clearly not interested.

"No, he's not. Why?" Alice asks.

"Just wondering," I shrug, fingering the material on one of the dresses.

"Oh please, you've got it bad for him," Rose says bluntly.

"I do not! I'm dating Jake, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. You're dating Jake but all you're doing is thinking about Edward."

"He's my _friend_," I stress. Rose gives me a pointed look. "Is it that obvious?" I worry my lip.

"To everyone but Jake and Edward," Alice says, still sifting through the dresses. I bite my lip, feeling guilty about these feelings I have for Edward.

"Why not just break up with Jake and date Edward?" Rose asks.

"And date him in secret? At least I don't have to hide my relationship with Jake."

"Oh come on, Charlie can't hate Edward _that_ much," she says disbelievingly.

"Trust me, he does. He's made it very clear on numerous occasions that I should stay away from him."

"And he still lets you stay at Alice's?"

"He likes Alice. Just as long as I stay away from Edward I'm allowed to stay there. He's sees Edward as manipulative."

"Well, then make him see the other side of Edward. The side that's your friend."

"My friend that I fight with all the time."

"You're both stubborn," Alice says as she hands a final dress to me. "You're going to butt heads."

"I guess you're right," I sigh and follow them to the fitting rooms.

XOXO

Jake and I have been dating for a few weeks now. Homecoming is tomorrow and we're planning on going together. Things are kind of weird between Jake and me and have been for maybe the past week. He doesn't call or text as much as he used to and whenever he does I get the feeling it's reluctant and that I'm bothering him.

Right now, I'm at a party down in La Push. It's kind of an after party for the football game, which we lost.

Jake and I are sitting on a log by the huge bonfire. His arm is around my waist, his fingers tracing haphazard lines on my exposed skin from my shirt riding up.

A girl keeps glaring at us from across the fire and it's starting to make me uncomfortable.

"Jake, who is that," I ask just loud enough for him to hear, not looking at the glaring girl.

"That's Leah," he answers. "She lives here on the reservation. We had a fling a few months ago and she's just mad that I've moved on." I nod.

Edward comes over with beers for Jake and me.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Jake asks.

"Thought I'd come check out the party," he shrugs. I look across the fire but Leah isn't there. I breathe a sigh of relief. "Plus, can't let Chief's daughter get herself in trouble," he adds sarcastically.

"Asshole," I mutter before playfully shoving him.

Edward and I have been our usual selves around each other. We still bicker to no end, sometimes even full out fight, but we always seem to make up. I don't sleep in his room anymore. I take the couch instead, or Alice's floor. It wouldn't be fair to Jake if I were sleeping in another guy's room, let alone one of his friends' rooms.

As I'm taking a swig of beer I'm yanked backwards by my hair off the log. The pain is intense, like someone is stabbing thousands of needles into my skull. My solo cup spills beer all over me. I'm too shocked to make a sound, but I start scrambling to get away.

"Oh shit!" Edward shouts as he and Jake jump up.

"You bitch!" a girl scream at me, pulling my hair still. I look up at Leah.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I shriek and try to get out of her death grip. She gives my hair one final, painful tug before dropping it. I scramble to my feet and lunge at her.

"Jake's mine, you slut!" Leah screams at me as we fall to the ground, my hands finding their way to her neck. I feel arms wrap around me and I'm pulled off Leah. She gets up to come back at me but Jake grabs her, which means Edward is holding me. Why did Jake go for Leah instead of me?

"What are you talking about?" I scream as I struggle against Edward's grip on me. "You guys dated a few months ago, get over it! He's over you!"

"Is that what he told you?" she laughs darkly. I realize she's not struggling against Jake's arms. I look up at Jake questionably and his eyes are wide. "You honestly believe that? That he's over me?"

"Jake, you better tell her before Leah does it for you," Edward says. I push Edward's arms off me and step away from him, looking between the three of them.

"When you've been denying him sex," Leah starts.

"Leah," Edward warns but she doesn't stop.

"He's been coming to me. He's not over me, he's _with_ me!" I feel sick. I look at Jake but he doesn't meet my eyes.

"Fuck you," I spit at Jake. "Fuck all of you," I say, looking between the three of them again. I start walking away from them, tears threatening to escape.

EPOV

Leah smirks triumphantly.

"Now that the slut's out of the picture, things can go back to normal," she crosses her arms.

"Did you ever stop to think about how you knew Jake was with both of you but Bella didn't?" I spit. "If anyone's a slut here, it's you. And you," I turn to Jake. "You're a real piece of shit, you know that? She really liked you," I hiss angrily at him before walking off towards Bella.

"Yeah, it was fun bringing her around with you here. You're not real subtle, you know that? I'm surprised she didn't notice." he calls after me but I ignore him. I jog to catch up with Bella, who's making her way down the street.

"Bella," I call to her.

"Leave me alone," she calls back, not turning to look at me. Her voice is thick with tears.

"Talk to me," I plead, walking in front of her, stopping her.

"You knew," she accuses. She looks up at me and it pains me how much hurt and betrayal is in her eyes. "This whole time you knew and you didn't tell me!"

"I know, I should have told you. But, Bella, please try to understand. He was blackmailing me not to tell you."

"I don't care!" she cries. "I honestly thought you were my friend." She wipes tears from her eyes with her beer-covered shirt.

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up," I say and go to grab her hand.

"No!" she says, snatching her hand away. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You don't really have much of a choice do you?" I say, exasperated. "It's either go back to the party, face everyone, and get Alice. Or it's come with me and we'll get you cleaned up."

"I'm walking home," she says and starts walking around me.

"And what are you going to say to Charlie? You're covered in beer, Bella. Your breath smells like it too." She stops walking and crosses her arms, facing away from me still. After a few dreadfully long seconds, she turns towards me.

"Fine," she says, anger still clear in her voice. She stomps over to me and I lead her to my bike. "No way in hell," she spits. "I'm not getting on this with you."

"Please, Bella, feel free to go get Alice," I say, anger starting to become apparent in my voice. All I'm trying to do is help her and she's being incredibly frustrating. I shouldn't have expected anything else though, she's always frustrating. She sighs and hisses a few profanities under her breath before getting on the bike. I hand her a helmet before starting the bike up.

"Hold onto me," I yell back to her. She reluctantly puts her arms around my stomach. I kick up the kickstand and start driving us home.

Jake is standing on the side of the road trying to get our attention but I just speed up. No way is he going to say anything to expose me or hurt Bella.

When we get back to my house, I pull into the driveway and kill the engine. Bella's arms are instantly gone. She's off the bike with the helmet off before I can even pull my own helmet off. By the time I'm off the bike she's already on the porch headed into the house.

I walk into the house and Esme and Carlisle are sitting in the kitchen, staring at the staircase wide-eyed in confusion.

"Edward, why was Bella crying?" Esme asks.

"Shit, she was crying again?" I cringe.

"Language," Carlisle scolds.

"She's had a bad night. I'll go make sure she's okay." I walk up the stairs and check Alice's room for Bella. She's not there. I hear the shower running down the hall. Should I knock on the door? See if she's okay? I decide to let her be with a groan but sit down outside the bathroom door.

BPOV

I'm sure Esme and Carlisle thought I was crazy as I walked into the house. Tears had started pouring down my cheeks before I even made it onto the porch so I no doubt looked like a mess as I walked to the stairs. I could hear Esme call after me, asking me if I'm okay. I feel bad for not answering her but my voice wasn't trustworthy.

I make it to the bathroom before the sobs actually break free. I turn the shower on to help drown them out, though my hand muffles them.

I'm so hurt, by both Jake and Edward. I really did like Jake. He made me feel so wanted. It was like he was the total opposite of Edward. All Edward has done is make me want to scream in frustration. But no matter how much I try I can't bring myself to not like him. He's wedged himself into my life and is making himself very hard to ignore.

I strip out of my beer-stained clothes and step into the shower.

After my shower, I wrap a towel around me, gather my soiled clothes, and open the bathroom door. Edward's body falls backwards onto the floor.

"Jesus!" he groans.

"Edward! What the _hell_ are you doing?" I scream and jump back.

"Well, I was waiting for you to get out of the shower," he grumbles as he sits up.

"Can you please move so I can get out of the bathroom?" I ask bitterly.

"I need to talk to you," he says as he stands.

"But I don't want to talk to you," I say and push my way around him. I walk the few steps down the hall to Alice's room and go to close the door. Edward wedges his way through the doorway before I can shut it with a loud thud. "Seriously?" I complain. I go to open the door but he stops me, placing his hand over mine on the doorknob.

"Normally you're the one who wants to talk but now the roles are reversed. Talk to me, Bella."

"Why? You never talk to me when I ask! You shut me out! Tell me to let it go and that you have better things to do than talk about it!" I scream at him, tears streaking my cheeks. "So, no Edward, we're not talking! Now please leave." I say before moving away from the door.

"Bella," Edward says and grabs my waist, trying to turn me. My grip on my towel isn't strong enough and it falls, exposing myself. "Shit," he says, wide-eyed.

"Jesus! Cover your eyes! Give me my towel!" I scream, trying to cover myself. He clamps his eyes shut and hands me the towel. I grab it from him and cover myself. "Leave, Edward," I say coldly. He doesn't put up a fight this time. He opens the door and walks out, defeated. I sink to the floor crying, sitting on my bent legs. I'm embarrassed and hurt and exhausted and I'm missing home so, so much. I grab my phone out of my jeans pocket and press my number two speed dial.

"Hello?" Mom answers.

"Mommy," I cry.

"Bella, Honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, Mom. I'm so sorry for everything I said and for moving here. It was a mistake. I just, I miss you so much," I hyperventilate.

"Bella, breathe, calm down, Sweetheart." I take deep, shaky breaths through my crying. "Now what's going on? What made you think like this?"

"I just need my mom," I whisper.

"What's going on?"

"I fell for someone, Mom," I sniffle.

"Oh, Honey," she coos.

"That's not it, though. I fell for him while dating someone else."

"And the other guy found out," she concludes.

"No, he still doesn't know. But he cheated on me and the guy I fell for knew the whole time and didn't tell me," I explain, more tears falling down my face.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry."

"I can't get over my feelings for him. But I'm just so hurt and I feel so betrayed."

"Just think, Bell, do you really want someone in your life that keeps important things from you? Does that really sound like it would be a good relationship?"

"No," I sniffle. "But I can't just turn my feelings off." Alice walks through the door and her grin disappears when she sees me on the floor. "Mom, I have to go, but I'll call you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too, Honey. You're always welcome back home." I hang up the phone and stand up, my legs becoming tingly from the release of the weight. I hold the towel tight around me.

"Hey," I clear my throat and tuck my hair behind my ear.

"What happened? What did Edward do?" she asks.

"He didn't do anything. Which is part of the problem," I mumble. "Jake cheated on me," I blink away another round of tears.

"What does that have to do with Edward?"

"He knew and didn't tell me."

"That's why he was sitting outside my door!" she says in realization. "He was waiting for you to come out!"

"Shit, he was out there?" I panic.

"Yeah, why?" Alice asks, furrowing her eyebrows. I go to find my bag but realize it's at home.

"Dammit!" I whimper.

"What?" Alice asks, wide-eyed.

"My bag's at home. I have no clothes." Alice holds up her hands and goes to her closet and pulls out a bra, sweatpants and a tank top.

"Here," she says. I put on my panties I was wearing earlier and change into Alice's clothes.

"Thanks," I smile. "I'll be right back." I walk out of the room and down to the end of the hall where Edward's is. I don't knock before walking in.

"Bella, what the fuck?" he says as he looks up from his car magazine. He gets up off the bed and starts coming over to me.

"How much of my phone conversation did you hear?" I ask. He doesn't answer but stops in his tracks.

"What makes you think I heard anything?"

"Alice told me you were outside her door. Were you listening to me?"

"Why the hell would I do that?" he sneers. His eyes travel down my body.

"Hey, my eyes are up here," I say and point to my face. His eyes continue their sweep before coming back up to my eyes. "What is with you?"

"Oh, now you want to talk?" he scoffs. "After you cried to your mom you want to talk to me? I bet she told you that your feelings will go away. You'll move on. Forget about the lowlife loser who temporarily stole your heart right out from under you." I turn away from him and go to walk out the door but am immediately turned back around. Edward's hands are cupping my face and his lips meet mine. This time I don't pull away from him. I move my lips in sync with his and wrap my arms around his back. His tongue finds mine and the taste of spearmint, tobacco, and beer is luxurious. I pour all of my emotions into this kiss: my anger, fear, lust, everything.

When he pulls back he wipes my tears away.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" I pant breathlessly. He grins, still breathing heavily. I come down too quickly from this lovely kiss-induced stupor and realize that he just distracted me from being angry. I drop my arms and grasp at all the loose strands of anger I can. His carefree eyes become guarded again but he doesn't drop his hands from my jaw.

"Why the hell were you listening to my phone conversation?" I ask, successfully mustering anger. "That was private!" He drops his hands from my face with a scoff.

"Can't you go five fucking seconds without being pissed about something?"

"Considering you can't go five minutes without pissing me off, no," I counter. "You're so confusing! One minute you want nothing to do with me, then the next you won't leave me the fuck alone! Choose one! I'm done playing this game with you!"

"Like that's so fucking easy with you doing the same thing to me! You complain about me never talking but, Bella, it's not a one-way fucking street!"

"Tell me what you want to know. I'm an open book," I argue and spread my arms slightly. Edward just shakes his head.

"No, you blew that chance."

"Yeah, you blew every chance you've gotten with me," I say, disappointed, before walking out of his room. I walk back to Alice's room. She's sitting on her bed reading a fashion magazine but I know it's just a cover-up.

"I know you heard," I whisper and crawl onto the bed, lying down next to her.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"No," I barely whisper before the tears start again.

"You guys can't keep doing this," she says. "It's not fair to either of you."

"I don't know what else to do, Alice. I mean, I like him way more than I should and he couldn't care less. Charlie was right; I shouldn't have Edward in my life. It's doing nothing but hurt me."

"Do you want me to have Jasper talk to him?"

"No, I need to figure this out myself. But thanks," I say. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going downstairs to sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep in Edward's room on the couch? My dad's working in the morning." I groan.

"Yeah, fine," I sigh and run my hand through my hair. I trudge down the hall to Edward's room and walk in.

"What are you doing?" Edward asks bitterly as I walk over to the couch and lie down.

"Sleeping," I mumble into the cushion.

"Dammit, Bella, just sleep in the bed."

"No, I'm fine here." I hear him groan and get up off the bed, making it creak slightly.

"Bella," he says and I can tell he's right in front of me. I open my eyes and am met with his. He's kneeling right in from of the couch. "Please just sleep in the bed." I shake my head.

"It'll be weird," I whisper.

"And why the fuck would it be weird?" he asks sounding exasperated.

"Because you heard my phone conversation. You know how I feel."

"And that kiss told you nothing about how I feel?" he asks, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Jake's said you've been with a lot of girls so I don't know what your kisses mean."

"Jake's right," he says and swallows thickly. "But I've," he furrows his eyebrows. It's easy to tell he isn't used to talking about how he feels. "I, uhm, fuck. I've never felt like this before," he says, looking down at the couch instead of at me. I sit up and grab his face in my hands.

"Look at me, not the couch." He looks so lost, so confused. His eyes aren't guarded and he's letting me into his feelings. He's talking to me and it's making me forget everything that's happened tonight.

"Can you answer one question for me?" I ask. He nods. "Why did you keep Jake's cheating from me?"

"I told you, he was blackmailing me."

"How? What could he possibly blackmail you with that is bad enough to keep that from me? You tell me you have these feelings for me and I'm having trouble believing it because you're keeping things like this from me."

"He was threatening to tell you how I feel about you. I didn't think the feelings were returned and I…I didn't want to lose you."

"God, Edward, you hurt me more than Jake did," I confess. "I mean, yeah, it hurts that he cheated on me but it hurts more that you knew about it and didn't tell me. You saw me almost every day and you kept it to yourself."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm a coward," he shrugs. I lean down and rest my forehead against his.

"No you're not," I whisper.

"How would you know," he snorts.

"I know you paid for Riley's weed. I know you got into a fight while doing it and you still stood by your friend. No one who does that is a coward." He pulls away from me and stands up.

"How do you know that?" he asks, running his hand through his hair.

"Riley told Jake about it that night at the party." Edward mumbles under his breath but I don't catch what he says. He grabs his jacket and I spring up off the couch and hurry over to him.

"Where are you going?" I ask as I place a hand on either side of his face to stop him.

"I need to go out for a little while."

"Don't leave," I beg. "Please." I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling that Edward is going to do something stupid if he leaves.

"I'll be back," he says. "I just have something I have to do."

"Don't be mad at Riley."

"I'm not mad," he insists.

"Yes you are. I can tell."

"Bella, just go to bed, I'll be back before you know it." I shake my head.

"I don't want you to go."

"Bella," he pleads. "I'll be back." He kisses my forehead before removing my hands from his face. He walks out of the room while shrugging his jacket on. I pout and walk over to his bed, lying down and snuggling under the covers before turning the light out.

EPOV

I hate leaving Bella after we spent what might be the longest time without fighting. And she didn't push me away this time when we kissed.

It had literally killed me listening to her crying. And yes, I did listen to her phone conversation, but the whole time I was contemplating on going in there and trying to comfort her. I figured that would have made her even angrier though.

I can't believe Riley would tell Jake about Aro when Bella was sitting right there. The thought of her knowing about this part of my life makes my blood boil. She's not supposed to see the dark sides of my life.

I hop on my bike and ride off to Riley's house. Once there I park it and walk right into his house and up to his room.

"Yo man, what's up?" he asks.

"Why the _fuck_ did you tell Bella about Aro and the deal?" I scream at him.

"What?" he asks.

"You told her! You were telling Jake and she was there! What the fuck is the matter with you?" I pull him off his bed by his collar.

"What the fuck does it matter? Goddamn you're so fucking pussy whipped. Get the fuck off me," he says and shoves me away. "She's dating Jake, remember? Let him decide whether or not she should know."

"She found out about Jake cheating. They're not dating. And as her _friend_ I say she doesn't get mixed up with them. So leave them out of your conversations when you're around her and leave her out of your conversations when you're around them. Got it?"

"What the fuck ever, man. I didn't even use their full names; just A and D. Now, unless you want to join me for a blunt, you're ruining my night," he says, dismissing me.

"Fuck you," I spit before walking out. Something hard hits the back of my head and I stumble forward, flinching. The motherfucker threw a shoe at me. I turn around and stomp across the room, grabbing him by his collar again. I land a punch on his cheek before he shoves me away from him. He tackles me to the ground and punches my face twice before I manage to get loose from his grip.

"Jesus! Riley!" I scream as I scramble to my feet. "What the fuck is the matter with you?"

"I'm so tired of your bullshit, Masen! Ever since this bitch came to town you've done nothing but pine over her. She's made you forget who you are."

"Who I am? What? The guy who smokes up and gets arrested? No, that's you. That's not me. I would have thought juvie would have made you wise up." I take him by surprise with one more punch to the face, causing his nose to bleed. "That's for calling Bella a bitch. Get me my money. Other than that I'm done with you." I walk away while he's writhing on the floor in pain.

I drive back home and sit on the porch. I light up a cigarette and take a long pull from it. Releasing the smoke, I lean my head back against the side of the house. I count backwards from ten, trying to calm myself. After I'm done smoking, I stub out the butt and stand up. I walk back up to my room and avoid turning on the lights.

I shrug out of my jacket, laying it on the empty couch. I kick off my shoes and pull my shirt and jeans off. I crawl into bed and pull Bella's body close to mine. She sighs and turns in my arms so she's facing me.

"Hey," she mumbles sleepily.

"I didn't mean to wake you," I apologize.

"It's fine," she yawns. "Are you okay?" she asks as she sits up. She reaches for the light but I stop her, not knowing how I look.

"Don't," I plead. Of course, being Bella, she turns it on anyways.

"Oh my _god_, Edward, what happened to you?" she asks in horror and shock. I lie on my back and stare at the ceiling.

"Turn the light off, Bella," I say sounding worn. She doesn't listen, naturally, but instead crawls over to me and straddles me. I take a sharp intake of breath and clench my jaw. Her fingers touch under my right eye with a feather light touch but it still makes me flinch.

"What happened to you?" she asks again. I don't look at her, my jaw still tense. "Edward," she pleads. "Your cheek is swollen."

"It's nothing," I whisper.

"That's not nothing. Where did you go?"

"I was at Riley's," I sigh, giving up. "We got in a fight."

"Please tell me he looks worse," she whispers. I look up at her and she smiles softly at me. I can't help but smile back.

"He looks worse," I chuckle.

"Good," she whispers before leaning down and kissing my swollen cheek.

"Oww," I whine.

"Sorry," she bites her lip. She reaches up and strokes my disheveled hair off my forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I say, although my cheek is killing me. Riley really knows how to throw a punch. She leans down and kisses my lips chastely. I put my arm around her back and turn us so I'm leaning over her. I position myself so my elbows are by her head and my hands are twisted in her hair. I lick her lower lip before pulling it into my mouth. I nibble at it gently and she moans. Her arms are around my back, her nails scraping lightly across the skin. I release her lip only to claim both of them with mine. Her tongue finds mine, caressing it.

When I pull away we're both breathless and in the dim lighting I can see lust and happiness in her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispers as her hands find my face, resting on my jaw.

"For what?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"For being so open with me." She senses my hesitation on reacting and continues, "This is the first time you've been completely open and unguarded with me. I like knowing what's going on inside your head." I roll off her and onto my back. I can feel myself becoming guarded again. It's the only thing I know how to do. The only person I've been completely open with is Alice and even that is much for me.

"Can you turn the light off?" I ask, more irritable than I mean. I don't bother looking at her face; I can already tell it displays disappointment and hurt.

"Yeah, sure," she whispers. She turns the light off and lies as far from me as possible.

I lie staring into the darkness for a while. I have to ruin everything good happening in my life. Bella has feelings for me and she knows I feel the same way towards her but I still insist on pushing her away. Maybe it's best for her. She shouldn't be held back by someone who can't even leave the fucking county.

I can tell she isn't asleep. She's too tense to be asleep. I turn on my side and face away from Bella, trying my hardest to sleep.

BPOV

Well, that had a disappointing ending. We were doing so well and then I brought up how open he's been. Me and my big mouth.

I turn out the light and lie facing away from him, not wanting to even be in his bed. I'm so uncomfortable and feel unwanted. How did I let myself get into this situation? How does he have this affect on me? The one guy who is off limits is the one guy who drives me crazy, in both a good and bad way. I need to get out of this bed.

Lying still for a moment, I make sure Edward is asleep. Slowly I climb out of bed, cringing when the bed creaks, and tiptoe over to the couch. I lie down and hug the pillow under my head. Why can't Edward be normal? Why does he of all people have to be off limits? I slowly drift to sleep dreaming of green eyes.

When I wake, I'm covered by the blanket off Edward's bed. My back is stiff beyond belief. I get up and crack it, turning to the right and then left. I notice I'm alone. I sigh and get up, adjusting the too small top Alice gave me before heading downstairs. Alec, Jane, and Edward are sitting at the table.

"Good morning, Bella," Jane smiles when she sees me.

"Morning, Jane," I smile back. "Good morning, Alec," I say to her brother. He looks up and smiles. I don't bother looking at Edward; I'm still upset with him about last night. I don't understand how he can go from kissing me to totally shutting me out not even two minutes later.

I fix myself some cereal before sitting next to Jane.

"Whatcha working on?" I ask.

"English," she huffs. "I hate it. It's so confusing."

"What's confusing about it?" I ask before taking a bite of my food.

"I don't understand this whole verb and subject thing."

"Alright, well, what is the sentence you're working on?"

"Jimmy throws the baseball."

"Alright, well, let's start with the subject. What is this sentence about?"

"Throwing a baseball."

"Okay, well, who is throwing the baseball?"

"Jimmy."

"So Jimmy's the subject. Now, what is Jimmy doing?"

"Throwing the baseball," she says.

"So the verb is?"

"Throwing?"

"Good," I smile. "Get it?"

"Yeah," she nods. "Thanks."

"Anytime." I continue eating my cereal while checking Jane's homework as she does it.

"Bella!" Alice calls as she bounds down the stairs. "We have to get you ready for homecoming!"

"Al, I'm not going," I say as I finish a bite of cereal.

"What do you mean you're not going?" she whines. "You promised!"

"Al, I'm not in the mood to go party," I purse my lips.

"But, Bella," she pouts.

"Alice, she's not fucking going. Leave her alone," Edward says. I stare at him in disbelief.

"Edward," I scold.

"What? You don't want to go so she shouldn't make you."

"You didn't have to say it with that language."

"It's okay, Bella. That's not the first time Edward's talked like that in front of us," Jane says. I frown at Edward and he glares back at me.

"I guess you don't have to go," Alice pouts.

"I'll go to the winter formal, I swear," I say. "It's just, a lot went on last night and I kind of want to avoid people for the weekend."

"I understand." She trudges off back upstairs.

"Can I do your hair?" Jane asks. Oh no, a mini Alice.

"Sure," I smile at her. I feel Edward's eyes on me as I get up and put my dish in the washer. "I'll meet you up there, okay?" I ask. She nods and leaves the table with Alec right behind her. I walk back over to the table and sit down.

"What was that?" I ask as calmly as I can.

"What?" he glares at me.

"You know what. Alice. You didn't have to be so rude to her."

"She wasn't leaving you alone," he shrugs.

"I can take care of Alice myself. I don't understand why you had to butt in and upset her." He just rolls his eyes at me. "You can be a real asshole, you know that?"

"No, Bella, I didn't. Why don't you tell me for the millionth time?" he spits. "And you're not so pleasant yourself."

"I'm not the one who starts the majority of our fights, Edward," I say pointedly.

"You started this one," he argues.

"One argument out of how many?"

"Oh please, don't act so innocent," he scoffs.

"What changed last night? You seemed to really want me when we were kissing and then I bring up what you did for—"

"Don't talk about that shit. It's one thing to talk about it in my room when it's just me but don't talk about that shit out here," he cuts me off.

"I don't even know what's so—" Edward gets up and clamps his hand over my mouth.

"Seriously, shut up." I smack his hand away angrily.

"I need to go up and let Jane do my hair. We're not done talking about this," I warn before walking off.

"Of course not, because that would be too _easy_!" he calls after me.

"You should know by now that I'm not easy!" I respond. I knock on Jane's door before walking in. She has a hairbrush, hair-ties, flower clips, and bows set out on the bed.

"Hi! Come sit in my chair!" Jane grins. I smile at her and sit down. She starts brushing my hair, getting all the tangles out.

"Edward really likes you," she says offhandedly as she continues brushing the kinks out.

"He has a funny way of showing it," I sigh.

"I like him more when he's around you." I turn in the chair to look at her. "Hey," she pouts.

"Sorry," I smile. "What makes you say that?"

"He's not as angry when he's around you. Can you turn around?" she pleads. I smile and turn back around.

"The only thing I seem to do is make him angry, though," I say, not sure why I'm saying this to an eight-year-old.

"That's why I know he likes you." She pulls my hair to the side and, coming to stand in front of me, starts braiding it.

"What do you mean?" She looks at me, smiling shyly.

"He only gets mad at the people he cares about. You saw him get mad at Ali. I know he gets mad at me and frustrated with Alec but he doesn't show it. He really likes you." I find myself smiling at this and she notices. "I can tell you like him too."

"You're very observant," I say shyly. She shrugs and ties off my hair. She walks over to her bed and grabs a blue flower clip. She clips it right above the braid.

"There," she smiles at her work. I look in the mirror of her vanity and smile.

"Thanks, Jane," I smile at her. "Now, I have to go talk to Edward." She hugs me tight before I leave the room. I walk to Edward's room, hoping he's there. My hopes are rewarded by Edward sitting at his desk.

"Hey," I whisper as I shut the door behind me. He looks up at me, his eyes still cold, but they soften as he looks at me.

"Hi," he says back, no anger in his voice. He gets up and comes over to me. He brings a hand up and runs his index finger down my braid before playing with the ending between his finger and thumb.

"Why can't I talk about what you did for Riley?"

"You're too curious for your own good," he says with a frown, dropping my hair. He starts walking away from me and I grab his hand.

"Seriously, Edward. I know about it so why leave me halfway in the dark?"

"It's for your own good," he says as he sits back in his chair.

"What do you care about my own good?" I ask.

"Have you not listened to anything I've told you, Bella? Did you ignore everything I said last night?"

"It was kind of hard to know what to think when you were giving me mixed signals all night." He sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

"Come here," he says and reaches out, taking my hand. He pulls me onto his lap so I'm straddling him. He drops my hand and rests his hands on my hips. "I'm no good at this, Bella. I'm going to screw up, I know it. You deserve so much better than I can give you. I can't leave the county and I'm the highest person on your father's shit list. I have _never_ felt like this about anyone. I've never done the dating thing but for some reason I want to do it with you."

I lean in and kiss him, cupping his face in my hands. His hands tighten their grip on my waist, pulling me impossibly closer to him. My name escapes his lips in a whisper. He pulls away from me and rests his head on my shoulder, placing a soft kiss on my neck. I run my fingers through his hair absently.

"I don't want you getting mixed up with all my baggage, Bella," he whispers. I push him back lightly before grabbing his face in my hands forcing him to look at me.

"You can't talk like this, Edward. This is exactly what I mean by mixed signals."

"I want to try this," he says, looking me square in the eye. "But I will never forgive myself if you get mixed up in everything that comes along with me."

"Then explain to me what I can't get mixed up in so I know." He looks at me with a pained, pleading expression. I don't back down, though. If this is going to have any chance of working, he's going to have to trust me and open up. He squeezes his eyes shut and sighs before opening them again.

"I've been to jail, Bella. I've stolen cars. I'm mixed up with drug dealers and I don't know how to get out. The thought of you getting mixed up with them…_terrifies_ me."

"I'm smarter than that and you know it. I don't smoke weed anyway."

"But you said—"

"I know what I said, Edward. I have smoked weed before but my trip was horrible. I haven't smoked since."

"Keep it that way," he whispers, kissing my jaw.

"Do you still smoke?" I ask hesitantly.

"I've been clean since my first day in jail. I just can't get away from the dealers. They want me to deal for them," he shakes his head, clearly not wanting them in his life. "You're not to get mixed up with these guys, Bella," he warns.

"I don't even know who they are. I won't get mixed up with them," I promised.

"Good." Edward brought his lips up to mine again. He pulls me close and nestles his head into my neck. My fingers find their way to his hair again. I turn my head to kiss his temple.

XOXO

A few hours later, Edward and I are laying on his bed with my head on his stomach and his fingers running along my back.

Alice has left for homecoming and I'm feeling guilty for not going. If I'm being honest, I'm pretty much over the whole boyfriend cheating on me thing. I know it hasn't been long, but, like I told Edward, I was more hurt by Edward keeping it from me than I was with the actual situation. But now that Edward and I have resolved things, and we've broken our record of time spent getting along, I honestly am happy.

"I want to go to homecoming," I whisper, breaking our peaceful silence. His fingers still and I look up at him. He's staring down at me, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I thought you wanted to avoid people."

"I did, but now I'm feeling guilty for not going when I promised Alice and Rose that I would. And I've never been to a homecoming."

"Then go if you want," he shrugs.

"Will you go with me?" I chance.

"And what if Charlie sees us?" he questions.

"He's away on a fishing trip this weekend." He sighs and I almost regret asking.

"Go get dressed, then," he says eventually.

"Really? You're going?" I smile excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess," he shrugs. "But the first time I get bored I'm leaving," he warns. I grin and lean up to kiss him before pushing off the bed. I walk down the hall to Alice's room where my dress hangs in her closet.

I strip down to my panties and put on a strapless bra before slipping into my dress. It's got one strap on the opposite shoulder as my braid and is deep blue with silver beading embroidering the chest and strap. It flows down to my knees elegantly and I pair it with silver strappy heels.

My heels click on the wooden floor as I make my way back to Edward's room. I knock and he calls for me to come in. When I open the door he's in his slacks with the fly undone and a belt hanging through the loops. He looks up at me and his eyes grow wider briefly before he blinks a few times.

"Wow," he mutters. "You look beautiful in that."

"This old thing?" I blush and look down at the dress. He smirks and walks over to his closet to retrieve his shirt. It's then that I notice the tattoo on his back. MASEN spelled from shoulder to shoulder. I walk over to him, heels clicking the whole way, and I run my fingers over the blocky, graceful letters. I feel his shoulders tense under my touch.

"How long have you had this?" I ask curiously.

"Since my second month in jail," he whispers. He turns to face me and pulls his shirt on, covering another tattoo on his chest, above his heart.

"Who's Elizabeth?"

"You're full of questions, aren't you?" he smirks, almost nervously.

"Sorry," I mutter sheepishly.

"She's my mother," he answers. I push the fabric away from his chest and trace the cursive. There's a date listed under the name: 04.25.01. I don't question the date, having my suspicions as to what they mean, knowing that I'm already pressing my luck with answers. "If you keep pushing my clothes away we're never going to get to the dance," he murmurs. I pull his shirt over his chest and start buttoning it for him. Once I'm finished, I drop my hands and step away form him.

He tucks his shirt in before buttoning up his fly and fastening his belt. He grabs a tie out of his closet and ties it around his neck. Lastly, he pulls on his suit coat and slips into his dress shoes.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Let's get this over with," he sighs. I can tell he really doesn't want to go and that he's only doing it for me.

At the dance, we scope out Alice and the gang and walk over to them.

"Hey!" Alice squeals. "I thought you weren't coming!"

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind," I shrug.

"She dragged me along with her," Edward says and I shove him lightly. He chuckles and takes my hand in his, linking our fingers.

"Hey, Bella Boop, what happened to Jake?" Emmett asks. Edward's hand tightens in mine. My thumb strokes the side of his pointer finger.

"He's an ass," I call over the music.

"Do you want a drink?" Edward asks, leaning in to my ear. I turn and smile, nodding. He kisses me briefly before walking off with the guys following.

"What did you do to my best friend?" Alice asks, bewildered.

"He's still there," I giggle. "I think he's just trying to be on his best behavior."

The guys come back and Edward hands me a cup of punch. I thank him and take a sip. Our four friends go out to the dance floor.

"Want to dance?" I ask Edward with a smile. He scrunches his nose and I giggle.

"Sure," he says almost reluctantly.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," I smile. He takes the punch from my hand and sets it on a nearby table before taking my hand and leading me out to the dance floor with our friends. He pulls my back flush against his chest and holds onto my hips and I rest my hands against his. We start moving to the beat of the song, grinding into each other. Edward kisses my temple every once in a while.

Eventually, the pace of the music slows. I turn in Edward's arms and wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist, pulling me as close to him as possible. I smile up at him and his returning smile gives me butterflies.

"How about we leave after this song?" I ask.

"Whatever you want," he replies. I lean up and kiss him chastely.

"Didn't take long for you to move on to Masen, did it?" Jake calls over the music. I pull away from Edward and look over at Jake who has his arm around Leah. Edward's grip tightens on me.

"What're you doing here, Jake?" I ask. "You guys don't go here."

"Neither does Masen," Jake widens his arms.

"Fuck off, Black," Edward says, glaring at him.

"Cool it, Masen," Jake snorts. "You wouldn't want to start a fight and end up back in jail, do you?" Edward doesn't say anything. I loosen his grip on me and grab his hand.

"Let's just go," I say to him as I tug on his hand. He doesn't budge, still glaring at Jake. Jake is glaring back with the same intensity. Leah is looking at me with a triumphant smirk.

"Who did you hair, Swan? They really butchered it." I roll my eyes, trying to ignore her.

"Swan, I'm talking to you," Leah says as she pushes my shoulder. I go to lunge at her but Edward grabs onto my waist.

"Just remember, Masen," Jake calls as Edward starts pulling me away from them. I push his arm away and grab his hand. "You're going to crawl back to us when you realize how much of a prude bitch Bella is." Edward rips his hand out of mine and rushes over to Jacob and landing a punch on his jaw.

"Edward, stop," I say as I come up behind him and grab his fisted hand.

"You're going to fucking regret that, Masen," Jake spits. He wraps his arm around Leah and they walk away. Edward starts walking towards the door, pulling his hand out of mine. I follow after him, feeling the concerned looks our friends have hitting my back.

"Edward," I call to him when we're both outside. "Where are you going?"

"Home," he spits. "If you're coming you better get in the car or I'm leaving you here." The tone of his voice grips at my heart and creates a lump in my throat. He's pissed at me. I get into his Volvo and look down at my hands. "Put your seatbelt on," he says coldly. I do as he says without a second thought. Without another word, he pulls out of the parking spot and starts driving back to his house.

"I know you didn't want to be there, but thank you for going anyways," I whisper. I know he heard me but he doesn't acknowledge it. This side of Edward scares me: the silent rage. He's so unpredictable when he's like this. I can take his screaming because I know he's only blowing off steam, but the silence is when he's angriest.

When he pulls into the driveway he's out of the car before I have my seatbelt off. As soon as I open my door, he locks the car and walks inside. I sigh and follow him reluctantly. As I walk into the house, I hear his door slam. Esme is sitting at the kitchen table with Jane and they both look up at me, startled.

"What's got him so angry?" Esme asks.

"Just a run in with Jake," I shrug. She nods knowingly.

"You look really pretty, Bella," Jane says.

"Thanks, Jane," I smile. "I'm going to go try and calm Edward down," I excuse myself. I walk up the stairs and down to the end of the hall. Without knocking, I walk into Edward's room and find him pacing back and forth. After a few moments, I walk over to him.

"Edward," I say softly. "Stop." I place a hand on his arm and he shrugs it off. "Look, I know you're pissed but you could at least talk to me," I say.

"Just leave me alone," he says icily.

"No," I say and stand in front of him, cupping his face in my hands. "You can't just shut me out when the going gets tough, Edward."

"I said leave me alone, Bella," he hisses through clenched teeth. The look in his eyes makes me shrink away from him. "Go," he points to the door and I shake my head, biting my lip.

"Talk to me," I whisper. He comes over to me with two large steps and lifts me over his shoulder. "Edward!" I scream. "Put me down!" I slap his back. He opens the door and sets me down before slamming the door in my face. "You're such an asshole!" I pound on his door. I walk into Alice's room to leave her a note before heading down the stairs, trying to fight back tears.

"Thanks for letting me stay last night, Esme," I say to her as I walk past the kitchen, my voice thick with unshed tears. Once I'm outside I let the tears fall. I peel off the heels and walk home barefoot.

EPOV

I'm fuming. Rage courses through every vein and makes my head pound. I'm literally seeing red.

There's a knock on my door after a few minutes.

"Go away, Bella," I groan agitatedly as I rip the door open. Bella isn't standing there, though. It's Alice.

"What the hell did you do to her?" she shrieks, holding a piece of paper in my face. I snatch it away from her and read it:

_Alice,_

_ I can't come over to your place anymore. Tonight was the last straw. I will not be seeing Edward anymore. I'm sorry that this affects you, too, but if you want to hang out I would like to hang out at Charlie's where Edward won't come. Xoxo_

_ Bella_

"I didn't do shit to her," I spit.

"What happened after you guys left?" she pushes.

"I got pissed," I shrug. "And she wouldn't leave me alone."

"Edward, she _likes_ you! She wants you to open up to her!"

"I've opened up to her! She needs to know when to let me vent!" I scream. She rips the paper from my hand.

"You can be a real jackass sometime," she spits before walking off.

I change into some sweatpants and a t-shirt before shrugging on my jacket. Grabbing my smokes and keys, I walk out of my room and stomp down the stairs, heading towards the front door.

"Edward, where are you going?" Esme calls. "Your curfew is in ten minutes!"

"I need to talk to Bella," I call back before walking out of the house. I climb onto my bike and pull my helmet on before driving off. It takes about two minutes to get to Bella's house. I hide my bike in the woods by her house even though Charlie isn't home.

When I get back to her front yard, I see a light on in the front upstairs bedroom. I pick up some rocks and throw them, feeling really corny. I fucking hate sappy shit like this, but with Bella it's as if I couldn't care less. She comes to her window and flips me the bird before closing her drapes. I grumble curses under my breath before walking over to the tree by her window.

With more effort than should be necessary, I climb the tree and find myself on the rooftop. I lift her window and push her drapes out of the way.

"Edward! What the fuck are you doing?" she shrieks.

"Jake is a sore spot with me," I start and she goes to cut me off but I continue talking. "He always takes things that I want and not giving me the chance to have them myself. He's an asshole and I don't know why I ever hung out with him. But when he started dating you I began getting all this pent up anger at him and that's what you saw tonight. All of that pent up anger being let out and, unfortunately for you, you were the only person around so it was taken out on you. I was wrong and, fuck, I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I just, I can't do anything right around you."

"Please leave," she whispers. "I only get hurt around you. I can't do this," she shakes her head, her brown eyes full of tears.

"Bella, I'm trying. I promise you, I'm trying. Everyone tells me I'm a good kid and that trouble just follows me and I want to be what they tell me. I want to be this good kid and I think that you moving here was a sign to me that I can't keep hanging out with the crowd I'm in. I want to be a better person for myself, but even more for you. I want to be the person that your dad looks at and wants his daughter to be with."

"Being a better person means talking about your problems, Edward."

"I know, and I'll talk. I swear to you, I'll talk. Just please, don't end this," I plead. I have never pleaded for anything in my life. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"You get one more chance, Edward," she holds up a pointer finger. I breath a sigh of relief and walk over to her, kissing her passionately.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Okay, with this story, I will not be doing the teasers thing because I have no clue when I will update it and it's hard to keep up with because of that. This is kind of a "I'm bored with my other story, let's mix it up" type of bit so it's easiest if I don't do teasers.**

**This is the longest chapter I have written ever. I hope you guys like it!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki**


	5. Trust

The Right Path To Love

Chapter 5 – Trust

BPOV

I hold Edward's face in my hands as he kisses me. He pours every bit of his emotions into it; his anger, pain, frustration, fear, relief.

"Bella," he whispers against my lips as his fingers dance across my back. "I'm so sorry," he breathes.

"Shh," I shush him before attaching my lips to his again. "I know," I murmur. He pulls away and rests his forehead against mine. I feel his labored breathing, matching my own.

"I was so angry," he whispers. "At Jake for calling you a bitch and for starting a fight. At you for dragging me to that dance. At myself for even hanging out with Jake to begin with."

"It's okay," I whisper back.

"Ask me something; get my mind off this topic before I get mad again. Just ask me something and I'll answer it." His eyes hold so much pain and sorrow; it's heartbreaking. I lower my hands to grab his and pull him over to the bed. Once we're both lying down, I run a hand through his hair. He closes his eyes and sighs, his jaw tightening. My hand glides down the side of his face, to his neck, down to just above his heart before stopping. He stiffens and places a hand on top of mine, holding it in place.

"I'm guessing you want to know why I have her name tattooed to my chest?" he murmurs.

"Just the date part," I whisper. He opens his eyes and I gasp at how hurt he looks.

"It's the day she died," he answers, his voice thick.

"How?" I frown.

"She was murdered," he says simply. I sit up, crossing my legs, so I'm looking down at him. He said those three words as if he were talking about the weather.

"That's horrible," I say in shock. He shrugs. "What was she like?"

"She was beautiful," he says, smiling softly. "She had green eyes like me and blondish brown hair. She must've been about five-foot-three. She always used to run her hand through my hair while putting me to bed. It was the best thing I've ever felt. You could really tell she loved me. She would always tell me that angels were watching over me and that they would protect me." His jaw tightens and he doesn't continue.

"What about your father?" I whisper, stroking his cheek. His face expresses disgust, his nose scrunching as his lips purse.

"He's in prison," he says shortly.

"Why?" I press.

"For murdering my mother," he spits. I don't know what to say. I just study his face in silence. I swear I see tears in his eyes but after a few blinks they're gone. "The bastard stabbed her fifteen times. He was a drunkard and an asshole. I came home after my first day of second grade to find my mother packing her car with a few bags. She welcomed me home with a grin and told me we were taking a road trip to stay with some of her friends. We didn't even make it into the car before the bastard came home. I remember a lot of screaming and my mom pulling me behind her. Mom tried to calm him down, telling him he was causing a scene and that the neighbors would get curious. Crime was a usual thing in our neighborhood, though, so it's not like it would have mattered much. We lived in the outskirts of Chicago, one of the shittiest places you could imagine.

"Anyway, he slapped her right across the face. When she fell to the ground crying I knew I had to do something. I stood in front of her thinking I could protect her. He hit me so hard I felt like my head was going to explode. Mom screamed at him, calling him every name in the book. She crawled over to me and whispered to me, telling me to go get help. She ran her hand through my hair and told me everything would be okay. That was the last thing she said to me. He dragged her into the house and I ran to the neighbor's house. I could hear her screams even from inside their house. By the time the police got there my mother was dead and my father was out in the yard calling for me to show my fucking face and get what was coming to me."

I sit silently, picturing a small bronze haired boy with large sorrowful green eyes and a bruised cheek. The image brings tears to my eyes. My hand covers my trembling lips as tears run down my cheeks.

Edward looks at me after a few moments of silence and all the anger in his eyes fade when he sees my tears.

"Bella," he whispers and sits up. "Please don't cry. I shouldn't have told you that," he says regretfully.

"No, I'm…I'm glad you told me," I sniffle. "It helps me understand you better."

"I'm fucked up, Bella. But for once in my life, I feel—I don't know—hope? Hope that I don't have to be fucked up, that I can just be normal." I run my hand through Edward's hair and he closes his eyes, sighing. I remember him telling me about his mother doing the same thing and I quickly withdraw my hand.

"Sorry," I mutter. His eyes snap open, confused.

"For what?" he asks.

"Your mother used to do that," I whisper. "It must be painful for me to do it knowing that she used to."

"No, it's actually soothing," he says, grabbing my hand. He places it back on his head. "I like it when you do that." I run my fingers through his hair over and over and his eyes close. He pulls me close to him so I'm straddling his lap. "I don't know what it is about you, Bella, but you make the impossible seem possible." I kiss the top of his head and run my fingers through his hair one more time.

"Nothing's impossible, Edward," I whisper. I lightly scrape my fingers at the short hairs on the back of his head at his hairline.

"This seems pretty impossible," he mutters into my shoulder.

"This?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"You and me." My heart constricts at his words. "We're polar opposites, Bell. You're so pure and I'm tainted. You're filled with light while all I see is darkness. You're going to make something of your life while I'm probably stuck here for mine."

"Don't talk like that," I say and pull away. I grab his face and gently pull his head up to look at me. "Don't think like that. I'm not as pure as you think I am. I have my baggage too. It may not be as much as yours but my past isn't perfect. Don't blindly put me on a pedestal." He doesn't say anything in response. "You and me are possible. We butt heads a lot, but we wouldn't be us if we didn't." He sighs and closes his eyes again. So much emotion shadows his face, most of it being sorrow and fear. It's heartbreaking. I would do anything to relieve him of these emotions.

I lean down and kiss him. He gasps before kissing me back. I pull his upper lip into my mouth and gently nibble at it. He groans in response and guides me down to lie on the bed. Pulling his lip free from my teeth, he licks my lower lip before slipping his tongue into my mouth. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He sighs against my lips before pulling away, panting. He kisses me chastely one more time before lying next to me on his stomach. He turns his head to look at me. I prop myself up on one elbow, facing him.

"Would you like to stay the night?" I ask. "It's late anyways."

"What about Charlie?"

"He's not supposed to be back until tomorrow night."

"Then yeah, I'll stay." I smile and stroke his cheek, laying down on my side. He closes his eyes and mine gradually drift shut. We're silent for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

"Thank you for telling me about your parents," I whisper eventually. He hums in response. He pulls my hand from his face and links our fingers.

EPOV

I'm awoken by a car door slamming. I groan and bury my face further into Bella's fruity hair. I tighten my grip on her and sigh. Her back is pressed against my chest, one arm is slung over her stomach with hers resting atop it and our fingers twined, my other arm is under her neck and bent so her head rests on my forearm and my head in my hand, and our legs are a tangled mess.

"Bella, I'm home!" Charlie calls as the front door slams. I sit up immediately, thinking I'm about to have a heart attack. Bella jolts awake from my sudden movements.

"What are you," she starts but is interrupted by Charlie's voice again. Her eyes go wide and I scramble of the bed and quickly slip my shoes on. Charlie's footsteps are heavy on the stairs.

"Sorry," she whispers. "He said he wasn't going to be back till late."

"I'll see you later," I whisper and kiss her quickly before opening her window and climbing onto the roof. I shut it and get out of sight just as Charlie comes in the room. I sit next to her window and breathe a sigh of relief that I wasn't caught. Chief would have had my ass on a platter. I make my way off the roof and quickly run off towards my bike. I walk my bike through the woods until I was a street over before clambering on and riding back to my house.

Esme was all over me when I got through the door.

"Where the hell have you been, Edward? What would have happened if your parole officer had stopped by? You weren't only past curfew but you were out all night!" she rants.

"Es, I'm sorry. I was with Bella. We had a ton of shit we had to work out," I apologize.

"Language, Edward. You can't just stay out all night! I wouldn't mind that you were at Bella's if you weren't on probation! Are you sure this relationship you two have is smart? Chief Swan doesn't necessarily hold you in high regards."

"I have it under control," I assure her. She looks about as convinced as I feel.

"What were you and Bella doing?" she asks pointedly. She knows about my promiscuousness, but she normally avoids any conversation involving it.

"We talked," I shrugged. "I told her I would talk and let her in so that's what we did.

"You talked," she says in disbelief, her tone doubtful.

"Yes. I told her about my parents," I say, becoming a little annoyed. Esme's eyes widen. It took me years to tell her about my parents. She only knew what the police told her before then. "Can I go up to my room now?" I ask. She nods, speechless.

BPOV

My heart pounds as I watch Edward climb out the window. He's barely out of sight before Charlie comes into the room.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" he asks.

"Yeah, just a little," I say, forcing a yawn. "You're home early."

"Yeah, well the fish weren't biting. I tried calling you but your phone was off."

"Sorry," I stretch.

"No problem. How was the dance?" he asks, taking in my attire. I'm still in my dress from last night. It's then that I realize the wire from my bra is digging into my sides and hurting like a bitch.

"Boring," I shrug. "Lame music, no one really danced."

"That's a shame," he mutters. "Masen wasn't there, right?" he asks.

"No, Charlie, he wasn't there. I still haven't seen him around," I lie.

"Yeah, well he's probably getting high with his hoodlum buddies," he grumbles. I have to bite my tongue to keep from telling him off.

"Probably," I bite out.

"Well, I just figured I'd let you know I was home," he lets out a large sigh before disappearing.

I spend the rest of the day doing work around the house, working on homework, and practicing for my audition tomorrow.

The next day I get a text during Biology. I make sure my teacher isn't watching before slipping my phone out of my pocket. It's from Edward.

_Can I see you today?_

I smile down at the screen before replying.

_I have auditions after school_ _:( _

He doesn't reply.

The rest of the day is spent with me freaking out over auditions.

"Bell, calm down, you'll do fine," Rose rolls her eyes when she sees me picking at my food during lunch. "Eat your lunch before Emmett does," she adds after slapping Emmett's outreaching hand away from my fries.

"Ow, Rosie," he whines.

"You already ate your food," she scolds.

"These auditions could make or break my chances of becoming an actress," I worry.

"You're going to rock that audition. I've heard you practice, remember?" Alice points out. "You sound amazing." I release a shaky sigh and nod.

After school I make my way over to the theatre. I wait with a few other girls trying out for the same part. Many of them are singing under their breath and practicing their dance moves. I just silently pray that I get the part and am better than all these girls.

"I hear there are going to be scouts from acting schools at every show," one of the girls next to me whispers to her friend. "Getting the part of Mimi is pretty much a ticket in to college. I'd kill for it." Great, as if I wasn't already nervous enough. Add the fact that there will be scouts here and I'm officially a nervous wreck. I want to go for English, but acting wouldn't hurt either. I'm good at it and I can do both, can't I?

"Isabella Swan," the director calls my name. Everyone watches me as I walk on stage feeling like I'm walking to my death.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan and I'm trying out for the part of Mimi," I say and they motion for me to start my song. They asked for us not to prepare a Rent song, but a song that shows of our talent. I chose Chasing Pavements by Adele. She's a huge inspiration to me and I feel that performing this song is a small way to show my appreciation.

Once I'm finished, I read a few lines with the guy they've chosen to play Roger.

"Thank you, Miss Swan," the director says, not even looking at me.

"Thanks for your consideration," I say and walk off stage. I'm shaky as I walk out of the theatre building. A hand grabs my arm and pulls me around the building. Before I know it, I'm pinned up to the wall and a pair of lips are attached to mine.

"Edward!" I hiss and push him away. "You scared the shit out of me!" I scold.

"Sorry," he mutters sheepishly. He leans in to kiss me again and I don't push him away this time. Instead, I wrap my arms around his neck, holding him close to me.

"How did your audition go?" he mumbles when he pulls away.

"Good, I think," I say, not sounding confident at all.

"When will you know if you got the part?"

"Sometime later this week."

"Why don't you sound very confident?" he asks.

"I'm just nervous," I shrug. "There are going to be acting school scouts and getting the role of Mimi is pretty much my ticket in," I repeat what the girl said back in the theatre. "This could make or break my acting career."

"I thought you wanted to be an English teacher."

"I do, but I want to act too. I'm decent at singing and I'm a good actress. I don't see why I couldn't go into acting."

"I'm sure you got the part," he mutters, kissing me once more. "Are you coming over today?" he asks, sounding hopeful. I frown knowing I can't.

"I would if I could. I promised Charlie I'd make him dinner. He caught some fish over the weekend and I'm pretty good at frying fish." He frowns but accepts my answer.

"How was community service?" I change the question. He grimaces.

"I got let off the hook today because I met with my parole officer. I'm going back to court in a few weeks."

"Why?" I ask, worry clear in my voice.

"Just so the officer can report to the judge that I'm holding up my good behavior and what not," he shakes his head. I can tell he's worried about his court date. He's being incredibly easy to get along with but I can see the hardness in his eyes, hear the slight edge in his voice.

"I'm sure it'll go well," I try giving him hope.

"The judge hates me. He looks at me and just sees a delinquent with no reason to be here except to serve the community. He wanted to put me in jail for five years, and not juvie."

"But you're not the same person they arrested. You don't get high anymore, you barely drink, and you go to your community service. Edward, you're changing for the better."

"If you say so," he mutters under his breath.

"I say so," I smile and cup his cheeks in my hand. He sighs and closes his eyes, relishing in my touch.

"Are you coming over today?" he asks.

"No," I frown. "I wish I could though. I promised Charlie that I would be home today to tell him about my audition. I also have to apply for colleges." Edward frowns but doesn't argue. He leans in for a kiss. The innocent kiss quickly turns heated.

Edward presses me against the cold brick wall with his body, his pelvis pinned against mine. He grabs my hands and twists our fingers together. My tongue explores his mouth, clashing with his. By the time we pull apart, Edward is hard against my stomach and we're both panting. In a moment of lust-influenced courage, I pull one of my hands from his and trail my fingers down his body. He watches, his mouth slightly agape, as I make my way south. When my fingers come in contact with his crotch, he hisses in ecstasy.

I move my hands to grab him by his belt loop and pull him towards the back of the building. I turn so I can see where I'm going but still hold onto his pants.

"Where are we going?" he asks huskily.

"Somewhere a little more private," I say, smiling. Once we get to the back of the building, I open the back door, which I found is never locked, and pull Edward into the performers' bathroom. I lock the door behind us and push Edward up against it. His lips find mine and our tongues clash together again.

My shaky fingers unzip Edward's jeans and I push them down his legs. He grabs my ass and pulls me toward his erection, pushing it against my groin. I whimper against his lips as my hips reflexively rock against his, trying to create friction.

"Bella," he groans against my lips. "Fuck."

I reach a hand between us and slip it into his boxer briefs. He gasps when I grab him, my fingers barely touching when I wrap my hand around him. He drops his grip on my ass to pull his briefs down to his thighs, effectively freeing his cock. I break away from his lips and look down at my hand and his cock. My eyes widen as I take in how large he is. Not knowing what to do, I grip a little tighter and start moving it up and down.

Edward's lips attach to my neck, sucking and nipping and licking at the skin. I rub my thumb over his tip, spreading the liquid that's beaded there. He moans against my skin and the sensation goes straight to my going and I can feel my panties getting soaked.

Mustering up all the courage I can, I sink to my knees in front of him. Edward takes in a sharp breath before I put my mouth around him. His hands tangle in my hair, pushing his cock farther into me. I pull back before engulfing him again. His hips thrust forward slightly before he stills, trying to control his movements so he won't make me gag. I bring my hand up to his cock again and pump the base where I can't fit him into my mouth.

"Bella, I'm so close," he groans. I feel the muscles in his cock twitch and I know he's done for. Going against my instincts, I let him empty his load into my mouth. As a reflex, I swallow everything he pours into me. It's not the best taste but it's not horrible. Once he's finished riding his orgasm, I pull back until he's out of my mouth. His hands are still in my hair, his thumbs rubbing at my scalp. I look up at him and his head is back against the door and his eyes are shut.

"Fuck, I don't even want to know how you got so good at blow jobs," he groans.

"That was the first one I've given," I say shyly, knowing he's probably gotten quite a few. I stand and he opens his eyes, looking at me in shock.

"Are you a virgin?" he asks, dropping his voice slightly when he says 'virgin'.

"Uh, yeah," I mutter and look away from him, suddenly embarrassed at his accusatory tone.

"Babe, don't look away from me," he says softly. He grabs my chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning my head to look at him. "I like that you're a virgin," he assures me. "It means that I'm going to be the only guy that has touched you the way I want." I smile up at him shyly. He leans down and kisses me.

"Can I make you feel good, like you made me?" he whispers. I nod my head without hesitation. He grins against my lips before lifting me up into his arms. He carries me over to a table that is set up by a wall of mirrors and lays me down on it. "If I do anything you don't like, don't hesitate to stop me, okay?"

"Okay," I whisper, finding myself nervous.

"Hey," he whispers back, leaning on the table so he's face to face with me. "I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that, right?" I nod my head. "You're beautiful and have nothing to be shy about. I've already seen you naked, remember?" he smirks and my cheeks flush. "I just want to make you feel the way you made me feel. Relax." I take a deep breath to relieve some of my tension. He leans down and kisses me soundly before standing up.

He unbuttons my plaid shirt and pushes it away from my chest. Then he pulls down my camisole until my bra is exposed. He looks me in the eye as he pulls my bra cups down to release my breasts. His large hands gently grasp them, rubbing his thumb over the nipples. I gasp and close my eyes, biting my lip to keep from moaning.

His mouth makes contact with one of my breasts and my moans escape me. this encourages him to continue nipping at the sensitive skin while his hand massages my other breast. I cover his hands with mine, holding it there. Once he's satisfied with his blissful torture on my breast, he bunches my shirt up as close to my breasts as he can and kisses and nips and licks down my ribs to my belly. He traces my belly button with his tongue. I never thought that would feel amazing but the sensation sends those blissful tingles down to my groin. He pulls his hand from under mine as his mouth works its way farther south. Once he gets down to my pelvis, he unbuttons my pants and pulls them off me along with my panties. Once they're on the floor, he kisses the inside of my thighs.

Looking up at me as if to make sure I'm not freaking out, he pushes my legs against. He guides them so my feet are flat against the tabletop and as spread out as they can comfortably be.

"Don't forget to stop me if you need to," he says. I nod before he continues his assault. He doesn't break eye contact with me as he rubs his fingers between my folds. I gasp and arch myself into his hand. He grins, seemingly satisfied with the effect his fingers cause. He slowly eases a finger into me and it's like nothing I've ever felt. I've never been one to masturbate so this feeling is new and very powerful. I just feel weird about fingering myself.

"Damn, you're so tight," he mumbles. I start to panic. Am I too tight? Is that a turn off? "Relax, Bella. This isn't going to be very enjoyable for you if you don't relax. You're tight as it is and it gets tighter when you tense up.

"Is it bad that I'm tight?" I whisper. He looks at me for a moment, confused.

"You really are innocent, aren't you?" he frowns before smirking. "No, baby. It's not bad that you're tight," he informs me, humor laced in his voice. "It'll take a while for you to get used to my size, though. But we'll worry about that another day." I swallow and nod. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, doing my best to relax. Edward retracts his finger before slowly pushing it back into me. After a slight pause, he does it again. I start rocking my hips in rhythm with his thrusting finger. After a few moments, he slips another finger into me and increases the pace.

I feel a tightening low in my gut, like someone is pulling a knot tighter and tighter in the most delicious way. Just when it's about to snap, Edward pulls his fingers out completely. I let out a whiny moan and open my eyes to see him pulling his fingers out of his mouth. Did he really just lick his fingers clean? He kneels down in front of the table and pulls me so my legs are hanging off the edge. He pushes them apart with his elbows. I sit up on my forearms to see what he's doing.

He looks up at me, judging my reaction, before spreading my folds and licking the length of my slit. I cry out in pleasure, clamping my eyes shut and letting my head fall back.

"Let me hear you, baby," he demands softly before licking my slit again. This time when he gets to the top, his tongue swirls around my clit. I moan and buck my hips up to his mouth. he chuckles as he continues his assault. When I feel his tongue enter me, I'm gone. The knot snaps and warmth spreads through my whole body and my legs tremble uncontrollably.

"Edward!" I cry out, bucking my hips in time with the rhythmic flicks of his tongue. My mind is clouded in ecstasy and the only coherent word I can make out is his name. I moan it over and over as I ride out my high. When I come down from my stupor, I lie back on the table, panting.

"Are you okay?" Edward asks nervously as he joins me on the creaking table. He lays on his side and props his head in his hand. His other hand grabs mine, linking our fingers together.

"Fuck," I pant. He chuckles and drops my hand so he can cup my face.

"Not yet," he teases. "I don't think fucking you right now would be the best idea." The smile that already pulls at my lips gets larger until it's a full grin.

"So, that's an orgasm," I hum incredulously.

"You've never had an orgasm?" he asks, shocked. I look at him and shake my head. "I'm really corrupting you," he chuckles, amused. "I guess Charlie really did have a reason for you to stay away from me. I'm about to turn his daughter into a sex fiend," he jokes.

"Edward!" I giggle and shove his shoulder. He laughs and leans down to kiss me. I can taste myself on his tongue. It's tangy and weird and not at all good. How did he stand that?

"But now that I have you, I'm not letting you go," he whispers against my lips. I smile before kissing him again.

We're silent for a little while after pulling away. My mind is racing with questions from not only today but also from Saturday nigh when he told me about his parents.

"What's going on in that head?" Edward whispers, pushing some hair out of my face.

"I just have a lot of questions," I answer, looking up at him.

"About?" he presses.

"You, us, your parents," I shrug. I feel him tense up at the mention of his parents and I can tell that topic is closed from discussion.

"I told you I'll talk, and I will, but you have to give me time. it took me years to talk to Esme about everything I told you the other night.

"I'll wait as long as you need but I do want you to talk to me. I want this to work and if you don't let me in then it can't." He clenches his jaw, swallowing thickly.

"I'm trying," he bites out.

"That's all I ask," I whisper. He sighs and sits up. He gets off the table and pulls his briefs up before picking up his discarded jeans. Gone is the sweet Edward and back is the closed off one. I sigh disappointedly, regretting bringing up his parents, and get off the table too, a little hurt that he's shutting me out after the amazing afternoon we had. I adjust my bra and camisole before picking up my panties and pulling them on.

"I'll see you later," Edward says before kissing my briefly. With that, he leaves the bathroom. I bite my lip, willing the tears in my eyes not to spill over. My breathing getting labored, I pull on my jeans and button my shirt.

I leave the bathroom and walk across the campus to the main building. I grab my book bag from my locker and head to my truck. Edward's already gone and I can't help the disappointment that washes over me. I'm not stupid, I know Edward isn't the type to figure out what went wrong in this short amount of time and wait to solve the problem. He's the type that closes off whenever a problem arises. That's just who he is and I don't blame him. His childhood was traumatic and it's something he's been carrying with him for years.

I clamber into my truck with a heavy sigh and drive home.

"You're home kind of late," Charlie calls as I walk through the door. It's five-thirty.

"Yeah, sorry, I stayed after auditions to practice. Do you want me to start dinner?"

"If you'd like. You know, you don't have to cook for me every night. We do have the option of take out."

"I don't mind. I like cooking," I shrug and walk into the kitchen, setting my bag down on the table. I pull out some shrimp and the ingredients to make Sichuan sauce. While it's cooking, I multitask by working on homework. It's difficult to focus on anything because my mind is a jumbled mess of questions and emotions.

Once dinner is cooked and I've managed to get through on problem in biology, I call Charlie into the dining room.

"You okay?" he asks after a few minutes, his mouth full of shrimp.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous about callbacks," I shrug. It wasn't a total lie. I am nervous about the results, but that's not my main problem. Once I finish my food, I get up to clean but Charlie tells me to leave it and he'll take care of it. "I'm going to call it an early night," I smile before trudging up the stairs.

I can't help the thoughts that arise in my mind telling me that I'm going to end up being a casual fuck once Edward gets into my pants. I feel used and rejected and just plain shitty. Shouldn't I be feeling great? I just spent an amazing afternoon with my…whatever you call him…only to get ditched when I have questions? Somehow that doesn't seem fair.

I strip down to my camisole before climbing into bed and turning out the light. It's only six-thirty and still light out but I feel the need to shut out the world for the rest of the night. I turn my phone on silent, plug it into the charger, and place it on the floor by my bed. Turning away from my window, I cover my head with my pillow, hoping to fall asleep quickly.

EPOV

I never realized before today how innocent Bella actually is. She's never given or received oral, she's never been touched; not even by herself. Don't get me wrong, I love that no other guy ahs touched her the way I did, the way I want to, but why would she deny every guy but me? What makes me so special?

I've been with my fair share of girls, plus some. I've rightfully been dubbed a man-whore by Riley and there's no way for me to even try to deny it. I'm experienced while Bella is so fucking innocent. I don't know how to be with a virgin, I've _never_ been with one. All I know is that the first time is supposed to hurt and that's the last thing I want to do to Bella.

What the fuck am I saying? She looked pretty goddam hurt when I left her in the bathroom. Fuck, I'm a dick. I just shut down at the mention of my parents. I can't help it, it's like a reflex. I don't know how to talk about them. It's difficult just thinking about them. The bastard is rotting in a cell in Chicago and it scares the shit out of me that he could be getting out soon. I know he's going back on trial this year and has the possibility of getting out on parole. The fucker didn't even get a life sentence. His damn lawyer was set on not getting a life or death sentence.

I won't let Bella get anywhere near my father. If he gets out I know he'll come and find me and I know he'll want to finish what he started. I vow to myself that if he gets let out I' going to end everything with Bella, no matter how painful the thought is. I will not put her in harm's way.

A knock on my door pulls me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I call. Esme walks in. "Hey."

"Where have you been?" she asks, not at all accusatory like when I break curfew. She sounds genuinely curious.

"I was with Bella," I answer, feeling a pang of guilt because of the way I left her.

"I'm worried about you," she says and sits on the side of my bed.

"I'm fine," I insist.

"I can tell something's going on in that head of yours, honey." I sigh and look away from her. "Is this about your father's trial next month?" My eyes snap up to hers. She's never brought him up in conversation. "I wouldn't worry about it, Edward," she says, seeing the fear in my eyes that I failed to mask. She shouldn't have to see me like this. "You're safe here and I doubt he's going to get out early."

"It's not me I'm worried about," I whisper, lowering my gaze to my lap. It's not just Bella, either. It's Esme, Carlisle, Alice, the kids, my friends. Everyone but me. If the bastard gets out I'm as good as dead. That doesn't mean I have to take everyone I know with me.

Esme runs her hand through my hair. I love it when people do that, especially Esme and Bella. It's most soothing when they do it. With all the other girls I've been with, it's been weird. It just feels right when Esme and Bella do it, though.

"Is it Bella you're worried about?"

"And you and everyone else," I answer.

"See, Edward, this is why you're a good kid. You're putting the lives of everyone else in front of yours. But, honey, don't worry about us. We're going to be fine. You're going to be fine, too. I don't think any judge would let that monster out of prison." I don't say anything. She runs her hand through my hair one more time. "I'm going to go start dinner, you going to be around?"

"Yeah, I ran out on Bella after she brought up my parents so I'll be here." She frowns but doesn't comment. She stands up and walks to my door before turning back.

"You love her," she states. I tense up, not knowing how to react. I don't _love_. I've only ever loved one person: my mother. After she died I stopped believing in love. People you love aren't supposed to be hurt and definitely aren't supposed to be murdered by the man they loved.

"I don't believe in love, Es," I say in a monotone voice. "And we've only been dating for two days."

"You may not believe in it, but I can still tell you feel it. You just have to admit it to yourself. And I could see it before you guys started dating. I saw it around the time she started dating Jake." With that, she turns and leaves.

I pick up my latest car magazine and began flipping through the pages. I can't concentrate because all I can think about is how much that conversation freaked me out. I can't love Bella. It's not in the cards for me. It goes against every rule in my book; but then again, so does dating her.

I realize that I've never felt this way about another person before, but _love_? I don't know how to love. Sure, love exists, but not for me. I'm fucked up beyond the point of being able to love. Love scares the shit out of me; even more than Charlie finding out that I'm dating his daughter.

BPOV

After an hour, I decide that I'm not going to be able to fall asleep. I sigh and get out of bed, slipping into a pajama shorts. I walk over to my desk and sit down before starting to fill out the stack of college applications I have.

My phone buzzes twice with a text message. I look and see it's from Edward. Rolling my eyes, I open it. _I'm sorry I walked out so quickly earlier._ I close the message and turn my attention back to my apps.

I get about two finished before my phone buzzes again. _Are you ignoring me?_ What was your first clue, Edward? I groan before typing back to him. _Please leave me alone._

It didn't take long before he responded. _I know I was a dick earlier but I said I was sorry._ I could feel myself getting aggravated from his text. I could literally hear how he was saying it in his head. He'd probably say it defensively, shutting down more and more with every word; building those walls I would give anything to tear down for good. Can he not tell how much I care about him and how much it hurts that he puts me on the outside of these walls?

_Through text._ I reply shortly. There's no doubt in my mind that I would forgive him straight away if he were to apologize in person. That's what scares me the most, though. One look into his eyes and I'm giving into his every command, his every word. If he were to ask me to jump off a bridge I would without a second thought.

He responds after a minute. _Can we talk in person?_ I'm not ready to forgive him yet. I don't think he's really sorry yet. I think he just hates it when I'm mad at him.

After thinking over my answer for a few moments I reply with: _Tomorrow._

He doesn't respond after that.

Giving up on my applications for the night—after only finishing three—I crawl back into bed and pull my blankets up to my chin and will myself to sleep.

XOXO

The next morning I wake up grouchy from my restless sleep. I crack my back before trudging down the stairs.

"I'm headed into the station, Bells," Charlie says as I come into the kitchen. He grabs the rest of his peanut butter smothered bagel and walks into the hall.

"Mmkay," I mumble sleepily.

"I have to go to Port Angeles tonight. I have a conference there early tomorrow morning. Will you be okay here alone?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I call to him as I place half a bagel into the toaster oven.

"See you tomorrow," he calls before walking out the door. I walk up to my room and change into a pair of jeans and a hoodie from my old school. I pull my hair up into a high ponytail and put on a thick stretchy headband to keep my flyaway hairs at bay. I apply a bit of mascara before walking back downstairs and grabbing my bagel out of the toaster.

As I'm spreading cream cheese on it I notice Edward's Volvo in the driveway. I groan as I see him get out. I take a bite of the bagel and carry it with me as I walk over to the front door. I open it and stare at him blankly.

"Hey," he says when he stops in front of me.

"Hi," I reply before taking another bite of bagel.

"Still mad?" he asks. I avoid eye contact as I nod my head. He sighs and leans against the doorframe. "Care to explain why you're so mad?" I stare at him in disbelief.

"Yesterday was kind of a big deal for me and you just walked out!" I spit before walking away from the door. I shove the rest of my bagel in my mouth in a very un-ladylike manner as I walk back up the stairs. Edward follows.

"Yes, I walked out. I said I was sorry already!"

"You're not getting it, Edward!" I walk into my room and grab my backpack. When I turn to walk out he's blocking the doorway.

"Then enlighten me, Bella, because I don't know what else to say," he says agitatedly.

"Get out of my way." He doesn't budge. After a moment I give up with a groan. "It's no secret that you've been with a lot of girls, Edward, but I've _never_ been with anyone. I've never let anyone touch me the way I let you yesterday. And then you just walk out when I tell you what's on my mind? That's bullshit! It took a lot of faith in you for me to even let you touch me like that!"

"I'm sorry I walked out. When you mentioned," he pauses briefly before continuing, "my parents I freaked out. I'm not perfect, Bella. I warned you that I would screw up so you should have seen that coming."

"I'm going to be late for school," I whisper.

"You haven't looked me in the eye since I walked into the house. Are you regretting yesterday?"

"No," I say and push past him. He grabs my arm to stop me.

"Please, Bella," he says pleadingly. "I don't know how else to apologize. I can't talk about my parents anymore than I have. Not yet, anyway." I squeeze my eyes shut and take a deep breath before opening my eyes and turning to him, releasing the breath. I finally look him in the eye.

"I know you have to trust me enough to tell me these things, Edward. I'm not trying to force you to tell me anything, I just want to know you and I can tell that you need to get it off your chest. I saw the look in your eyes after you told me about the day your mom died. It looked like you were somewhat relieved, like you had gotten some big secret out. That's not why I'm mad. I'm angry that you left me there yesterday. It took a lot of trust for me to let you in like that. You know by now that I'm not even the slightest bit easy. You made me feel used. Like I'm some casual hook-up."

"Don't _ever_ think that, Bella. I know the reputation I have. But you're different from all of those other girls. Normally I would have hooked-up and left by now but I want to stick around with you."

"Yeah, but what happens when we do have sex? Are you going to get bored like you did with the other girls?" I ask, still skeptical.

"Are you not listening to a word I'm saying?" he asks impatiently. "It's like talking to a brick wall with you!"

"I am listening to you! I'm just worried that you're going to wake up one day and realize you're wasting your time with some inexperienced girl!"

"I couldn't care less that you're inexperienced! I told you yesterday that I like your lack of experience," he insists. I'm still not convinced but I choose not to push it for now. Why would he want to be with someone who doesn't know anything about sex when he's obviously an expert?

"Don't overthink this," he whispers and cups my face. "I like being the only guy that has ever touched you." With that, he leans down and kisses me. All of my previous anger has dissolved but I'm too tired to care. "Let's get you to school. Chief's daughter can't be skipping," he winks and takes my hand. He leads me down the stairs and out to his Volvo. When we're both in he drives me to school. With a quick kiss goodbye and pouting from Edward when I pulled away sooner than desirable, I run off to class. I get into the room right as the bell rings and take my seat next to Alice.

"Where were you?" she whispers.

"Edward came by because I was mad at him. I didn't take him for the groveling type," I whisper back.

"No way, he actually begged for forgiveness?" she hisses.

"Not so much begging as getting angry when he caught on that I wasn't going to forgive him easily."

"Ladies," our teacher, Mr. Molina, says, grabbing out attention. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No, Mr. Molina," Alice and I chant. I roll my eyes when he turns back to the board.

Alice slips me a piece of paper with her curvy handwriting on it. _Are you two still fighting?_

I look up at Mr. Molina before scrawling my response. _No_.

Barely half a minute later, the paper is back in front of me. _Why were you guys fighting?_

I write _later_ and slide it back to her.

Alice all but corners me before lunch. She's been determined to get me to talk about why Edward and I were fighting. I don't know how to tell her. Surely she won't want to know the dirty details, right? I am clueless as to how much to talk about regarding this topic.

"Okay, spill your guts, Swan," she demands as she shuts my locker. I sigh and bite my tongue, turning to her. "You two did it," she drops her jaw.

"No," I say too quickly. "I mean, no, we didn't, but we did other things," I say awkwardly.

"Like," she says and starts making crude gestures with an imaginary dick and her mouth.

"Alice!" I hiss and bat her hand away from her face.

"Oh my god! Did he at least," she says and holds up her fingers in a peace sign.

"Alice!" I shriek, horrified, as she brings it towards her mouth and licks the air by it.

"Oh, please, like that was your first time," she jokes. Her eyes widen when she sees the look on my face. "No fucking way," she says disbelievingly.

"Do I give off the vibe that I've been around?" I scoff. "Edward practically gave me the same reaction." I cross my arms, pouting.

"What's Bella's problem?" Rose asks as she walks up to us.

"Oh, she's upset because I thought she's given head before."

"Alice!" I groan.

"You've never done the head bob?" Rose asks, shocked.

"You guys suck," I slump against the locker. "Why does everything react like that?"

"Because you're fucking hot, that's why," Rose says.

"That still doesn't explain why you and Edward were fighting though. Were you no good?" Alice pushes.

"No, he said I was good," I shrug. "It's just that it took a lot of courage for me to even consider doing that and then afterwards he asked what I was thinking and when I told him he just left."

"What?" Alice says angrily.

"What were you thinking?" Rose asks.

"I just told him I had a lot of questions about him, us, and his parents," I confess, staring at the ground. "The topic of his parents is off limits."

"That's probably not going to change," Alice says, almost sorrowfully. I nod.

"You guys are good now, though, right?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, he came over this morning and literally annoyed me into forgiving him."

"He has a way of doing that. He hates it when people are mad at him but most of the time he just masks it with his own anger."

"Yeah, I've noticed," I purse my lips. There's a question that's been nagging at me since I met Edward that I can't hold in any longer. "Does Charlie really hate Edward as much as he lets on?" Alice and Rose are silent for a moment before Rose answers.

"Yeah, I think he does. Edward and Charlie didn't really start out on the right foot. Charlie was the guy who busted Edward and Riley for stealing that car. It also didn't help that they had weed on them, too. And Edward's not very cooperative unless he wants to be."

"Shit. I don't want to hide this from Charlie. I really like Edward and I want to live at Charlie's but I don't know how I can do both with Charlie knowing. Hell, I think he'd kick me out just for talking to Edward."

"It'll work out, Bells," Alice smiles but it's not very reassuring.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for reading. I really whipped this one out! Let me know what you think of it pleease!**

**Even though there's no teasers please review!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki**


End file.
